DBZXSM Zombie Forest
by Sun wukongoku
Summary: Halloween Special 2018. Usagi and Trunks decided to spend time together joining some friends from High School in a video documentary at the infamous Hakakaira Forest. Unfortunately for them things did not turn out well and what comes out of the forest forces the group to prepare for the upcoming evil that awaits. Also featuring GohanXChibiusa, HotaruXAndroid 17 and YamchaXAmi
1. Drive and arrived

_**Hello everyone I have just got my writing back thanks to the spirit of Halloween and now I am working on the long awaited Zombie fic I had promised after Creature Near The Cabin I deeply apologize for taking so long just to bring it out.**_

 _ **For my other fics such as Young Teen Love, Starlight, and some others I haven't gotten back yet well unlike my Halloween Specials there is just so much to think about with the structure of the stories that it really puts a load of stress on me and with life such as work and attempting to commit to other projects it's been really hard for me to stick around .**_

 _ **I am hoping that in the next couple of months or next year I can find a helpful fic writer/writers to help co-write Starlight and Young Teen Love that way I can have them finally finished for good.**_

 _ **As of now I am trying my best to get out of writers block but if I can find a new job and take care of my other projects that could offer help with my future career I can find the will to do these fics you all love so much and have the chapters out sooner.**_

 _ **I hope you enjoy this years Halloween Special I already have ideas for 2019 and 2020 I can force myself to commit to along with the conclusions to Young Teen Love and Starlight.**_

 _ **I also**_ **_drew inspiration from Aokigahara AKA the Suicide Forest while making this fic having watched videos by Logan Paul and other You Tubers who explored the forest I couldn't help but feel the environment and implement it into my fic. My heart goes to those who took their own lives to now be at peace no longer tormented by whatever in life had brought them to that point._**

 ** _Disclaimer I do not own Dragonball or Sailor Moon the concept of this fic is my own._ ****_Have fun reading and please review._**

* * *

Driving down the highway of the Island of Japan was an ocean blue colored six passenger van heading for a set destination. Inside this vehicle steering down the road were six teens from Juuban Municipal High School whom are using this particular amount of time during the summer July to August in order to execute a planned trip before school nears a returned start.

"Hey Trunks thanks a million for agreeing to do this for everyone, both you and Usagi." The guy with brown short bowl cut hair contently said to the two on the front seats; the one doing the driving was a lavender shaded and pony tail style haired teen boy named Trunks while next to him in the other side seat was Usagi Tsukino a shiny blonde odango decorative haired girl.

"My pleasure but Kosei please just do us all a favor and don't give into the superstitions and ghost stories then end up running out of there without getting some good footage." Trunks replied.

The slighly anxious teen named Kosei responded to Trunks humerous judgement."Oh come on Trunks, so I was too afraid to go in the basement of that abandoned house in Osaka and only went through just a couple of rooms in the haunted school in Sapporo. To be fair I did those all by myself.

"He has a difficult time doing it solo, but if it's atleast me with him he's alittle more brave." Added a black long haired guy from the seats right behind Kosei.

"Oh yeah Yuto well how many urban legend based places have you been in and got out?" Kosei shot back at Yuto.

"Oh Kosei quit competing, me and Trunks have never been interested in this whole haunted place challenge but I bet you Trunks can go an entire week in the places you've been to without even blinking." Usagi said with a cocky attitude as she grinned.

"No way you're lying Usagi." The short brown haired girl sitting next to Kosei laughed.

"I'm not, I'm telling you he can." Usagi defended.

"I know he's a martial artist and all like his other kickass friends." Kosei said.

"But fighting skills is an entirely different experience compared to one against the paranormal, and Kosei's got plenty of that ."The girl next to Kosei called out.

"Thank you Mitsu." Kosei agreed.

"I may have not had any ghost stories or urban tales told to me during my childhood but I can honestly say I have no fear of ghosts or demons." Trunks confidently spoke back while still keeping his sights on the road ahead.

Yuto decided to jump in. "I would like to see Trunks out there with us I wanna see how fearless he can be for his first time documenting a scary place especially with this one, the infamous Forest of Hakakaira ."

"Why don't we all have bets? Who ever spends the least amount time in the abandoned village has to edit and upload the video." A girl with glasses and tied pony tail black hair sitting in the back seat next to Yuto said.

"I like what Namika said, how about it? I'm sure I can alteast not make last place." Yuto easily agreed.

"Well that depends on how much steel you've got in your nerves compared to Trunks if he's really not bothered by the possibility of the supernatural." Mitsu said smartly.

"Hey Mitsu you, I, and Usagi are also included in this challenge too." Namika added.

Mitsu gasped nervously.

Usagi followed with the same attitude as her. "Gah me too?!"

"Well yeah I mean it can't be that hard now can it." Mitsu tried to say uneasily.

"How about we make this alittle more easier? We split up into pairs of two, that makes three teams with two on each and work out that way. If anyone in that pair decides to call it quits and leaves then ends up with less time than everyone else then they both lose and have to edit and upload the video." Kosei suggested.

"Alright I'm in. Are you up for it Namika?" Yuto said.

"I won't dissappoint you Yuto." Namika answered.

"I'm with Kosei on this. How about it Trunks and Usagi you two think you can make beginners luck for this video trip to the forrest of Hakakaira." Mitsu accepted.

"Meh piece of cake." Usagi pretended to not be intimidated only for her mind to speak the truth. "If I am so scared that I have to transform into Sailor Moon I am going to hate myself."

Trunks on the other hand had a different view on the matter as his mind spoke. "Usagi is Sailor Moon there is no way we'll lose this."

After an hour or two the van had just finished it's course from the open road then finally had entered the forest the teens had been heading for. As expected they would have to go through an uneasy journey as the van needed to rougly drive through a bunch of trees and uneven ground coupled by the fact that they still had to go follow the path that leads almost a mile towards their end location.

"Can we stop for a moment I'm getting sick from all this shaking around." Mitsu asked as the movement of the inside of the vehicle made her head unsteady.

"Just hold up abit longer we are almost there. Remember a Cabin in the woods is called that for a reason." Trunks said trying to ease her.

"I know I just thought they could've alteast made the pathway abit more smoother for drivers to come by so we don't have to feel like we're gonna throw up halfway before we get there." Mitsu explained.

After passing through several more yards of dirt, grass, and fallen leaves rummaging all over the rubber tires they had managed to make it to the area around the house before parking right in the driveway.

Mitsu was the first to open her side door of the van before rushing out as she hopped to the solid field infront of the large two story sized wooden cabin.

"Wow that feels so much better now that we are finally here."

Mitsu breathed out heavily in relief that she no longer had to be stuck in the rumbling van. As she took her time to recover Mitsu allowed herself to gaze at the front of the finely made building within the woods.

The layers of wood covered the outside with gently graded texture and four tree decorated support beams holding onto the bottom roof which was placed in the middle before the top floor. There was a front stairway leading to the front door of the cabin and from the outside viewpoint there are two windows with white wooden frames on each end section of the top floor and two on the bottom floor.

Meanwhile Trunks, Kosei, and the rest got out of the doors much more patiently than Mitsu did then immediately started pulling out their lugages from the back of the vehicle.

After Usagi grabbed her suitcase she approached Mitsu who was still standing on the front yard and examining the structure.

"That's looks really nice doesn't it Mitsu." Usagi said in amazement.

"Yeah it does, it's hard to believe that a couple of miles north from here there is the a spooky place considered cursed to the locals." Mitsu commented.

"Oh you mean Musabetsu dorei-chi." Usagi joked.

Mitsu caught on. "Try and scare me all you like this was Kosei's idea and he's not afraid as long as he's by my side we have eachothers back."

"Hey Mitsu your boyfriend could use alittle hand." Namika called.

"Why the heck is your case larger than everyone else's." Kosei complained as on one hand he had to shove his arm around the handle of his own baggage while on the other was one that was alittle more than twice the size of his own but inorder for him to carry it he needed to use both hands on the handle. He struggled to move carefully with each step as his legs were shaking in steadyness.

Mitsu sweatdropped. "Sorry Kosei let me give you a hand with that."

Usagi smiled at the worth smirking moment.

As all of the teens grabbed their supplies for their stay in the place they opened the front door to the cabin and walked inside. As Kosei was the first to head in he relieved himself by gently placing his bags on the floor the moment he found an opened space on the wooden tiled floor infront of him.

"Now this is a view to behold." Namika said as she started being enchanted by how the inside looks especially compared to the outside.

The internal architecture was suppose to be better than the outside and it was able to show it. In the center of the living room infront of the entrance there was at the center a 4 feet lenght and 2 feet width wooden coffee table placed on top of a large rugged red colored and flower decorated carpet, on each side of the lenght of the table near it were two pillow matted wooded chairs, two on the left and two on the right making the entire sitting area fitting for atleast four people. After the chairs and tables infront of them there was a grey colored stonebuilt fireplace mounted in the middle of two more windows from the back part of the cabin.

"Beautiful, a rather nice place to crash." Trunks smiled.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	2. Hakakaira Log Cabin

_**I forgot to mention and please forgive me but I took the liberty of changing the ages of the characters.**_

 _ **Hotaru, Lapis/Android 17 and Yamcha will be around the same age as Trunks and Usagi while Gohan and Chibiusa would be say 12-13 I do these changes in order to have them together in my fic. Please read and review.**_

* * *

 _ **Capsule Corp Main building**_

A monitor screen of a computer was turning on and within the frame there was Trunk's face and infront of him was a maya blue haired women in her late 20's to early 30's showing her face as she observed, her name was Bulma she was the mother of Trunks.

Both mother and son were sending out their messages to eachother via laptop screen where they can easily speak to one another through long distances thanks to the use of a small piece of new aged package technology(like Facetime).

"Hey Trunks how are you doing there?" Bulma happily greeted.

"Hi mom we are doing good now that we've arrived at the cabin, how are the kids doing?" Trunks answered back as he smiled.

Bulma then realized "Oh right."

She turned to her backside and shouted. "Hey Gohan, Chibiusa, Goten, and Chibi Chibi, Trunks is calling us from his laptop."

As it turns out the skye blue haired scientist was speaking to Trunks from the inside of the Atrium which is a completely large area within the dome shaped building of Capsule Corp. It was designed with an inside forest area housing in trees of different sizes with some stationed bushes, grass dominating the landscape, and various colored petal plants, it was also home to various animals of both modern and ancient times from cats and dogs to dinosaurs including a Tricerotops and a Paozusaurus. Bulmas area itself was designed to have an outside field seating area and was set up with one outdoor couch and two chairs of same design on each side of it and a basic table infont of them while Bulma had her own personal laptop placed on top of a chair and desk after the table.

Through a couple of yard distances from where Bulma was talking to her son there were two little kids ranging from 4-7 years old one was a small crimson red haired girl with heart shaped odangos designed on her pig tails she was younger than the boy with spiky ebony black hair, both were riding on the back of a large full grown Tricerotops just wondering around the grassland not minding the young company playing around.

"Yipee I'm gonna one day tame this dino then we will all have so many adventures together." Goten shouted excitedly.

"Chibi Chibi." The little child followed as she was seated behind Goten.

Watching them not too far off were two other older kids sitting on a picnic blanket with a twig knotted basket placed next to them. They were similar to the kids playing with the four legged dinosaur however the girl had pink cherry blossom hair and cone shaped odangos on her hair while the boy right next to her also had black hair like Goten only off by a couple of spikes. Both of them were each eating a sandwich as they looked out for their younger counterparts.

"Hey kids Trunks is calling from Hakakaira!" Bulma continued trying to gain their attention.

Gohan and Chibiusa turned their heads to the direction Bulma had announced.

Gohan swallowed his part of the sandwich before he is able to speak. "I think your parents made it there."

Chibiusa got up to and quickly rushed over to where Bulma was.

Gohan turned his attention back to his little brother before calling out to him. "Hey Goten our friend Trunks called us and he's talking right now on the computer, come bring Chibi Chibi along."

After only a few minutes the four kids had made it to Bulmas area where they could get the chance of talking to Chibiusa's future father, Chibi Chibi's friend of her guardian, and Gohan and Gotens long time friend which they had fought together in the past.

Bulma moved herself aside inorder for all of them to share a better view of Trunks.

"Hey dad how are you doing is Usagi giving you a hard time over there I know she can be a handful." Chibiusa smiled.

"I heard that Chibiusa." Usagi appeared upsettingly on the right side of the screen trying to get herself in the frame pushing aside Trunks much to his surprise.

Initially she focused her rough attention on her own sibling acting child before realizing Bulma was also watching her on the screen.

"Oh Ms. Briefs hello there nice to see you." Usagi said shyness.

"Hello Usagi please to see you with my little boy." Bulma greeted nicely.

"Usagi and I are having fun here and we're glad to stay for this week. How about the others has Yamcha been taking care of Ami?" Trunks contemplated.

"You know I actually didn't think he was the perfect guy for her being that he's the exact opposite of Mizuno and I find her more comparable to me and don't really like that boys attitude but seeing as how she's happy with him I can't complain. They're going out at some fancy restaurant today how nice of him to afford it." Bulma consented.

"What about Android 17 now that guy is someone I would watch out for especially when he's the one going out with Hotaru. Is she alright with him?" Trunks asked with dissatisfied manner.

"Oh Trunks please get over your rivalry with him already. I'm for certain Lapis will do no harm to another cyborg much like himself. Just because he killed Gero and has an evil murderous alternate counterpart doesn't mean he can't turn a new leaf and if anyone can make then why not sweet young Hotaru." Bulma defended.

"Hotaru and Lapis are going to the Bon Festival I know they are going to have a great time together." She ended.

Gohan stepped forward to speak. "So hows the cabin looking?"

"It's so wonderful whoever made it really wanted people to come here." Usagi said blissfully.

She then moved outside of the camera view and then began picking it up from the back of the laptop.

"Hey Usagi be careful with that." Trunks asked with caution.

Trunks facial expression started worrying over his girlfriends actions which from the perspective on Bulma's side of the video view was rather funny looking as he frowned.

The video feed shows the screen being swiped away from Trunks.

"Don't worry Trunks I know what I'm doing." Usagi's voice can be heard as she tried to ease her boyfriends minor agitation.

"I'm gonna show you guys around the place." Usagi moved the camera to the left side and pointed the view at the two single person separated beds with appropriate pillows and cobalt blue colored blanket sheets, in between the two beds was a carrot orange colored drawer with two handled slides. Usagi's side of the bed was situated to the left side next to the rooms only window while Trunks' was in the right next to the closet.

"This is our room here. There are two more for our friends just like this one." Usagi informed Bulma and the four kids.

"Really that's all they've got for you two. I could've had architects in my company make better rooms for the two of you everything feels so plain." Bulma expressed.

"Oh yeah she definately can." Chibiusa agreed.

"Chibi Chibi." The tiny red head followed unclear whether she agreet or not.

"I believe you can mom but we are both alright with what we've got, maybe you can once we get back." Trunks eased his mother's criticism.

"Well it better be fitting for my favorite royal couple." Bulma uttered.

Usagi and Trunks sarcastically and shortly laughed not knowing if she was giving them her compliments.

"Well now that you saw what we have here let's move along with the others shall we." Usagi walked the device towards the wooden frame of the bedroom door she then turned the brass minted knob and moved forward exiting the room.

Immediately afterwards the camera picked up on another opened bedroom door across from where Usagi and Trunks were just in where one of their friends Mitsu claimed as she was put into view.

"This is Mitsu." Usagi introduced. "Hey Mitsu this is Bulma, Trunks mother of Capsule Corp and our four little friends Chibiusa, Chibi Chibi, Gohan, and Goten."

"Oh hi Ms. Briefs and there you little guys." Mitsu politely greeted.

"Hey what's up." Kosei walked into view.

"This is Mitsu's boyfriend Kosei." Usagi added.

Mitsu informed. "This is Trunks mom the owner of Capsule Corporation."

"Hello Trunks's Mom don't worry all of us agreed to take good care of your sweet little sonny." Kosei smirked as he slung his right arm around Mitsu's shoulders.

"He's never done this before but me and Yuto are more than willing to show him the ropes." He continued with a wink and thumbs up at Bulma.

Trunks talked in his mind in a rather pleasentless tone."Oh we'll see about that."

"You don't have to worry about that Trunks is always ready for a challenge I know he is." Goten excitedly said making Kosei smirk.

"Alright then little buddy I am looking forward to it." Kosei bidded.

"It is so nice to see him and Usagi go out with even more regular friends for a change." Bulma happily spouted.

"Wait "Regular friends for a change?"" Mitsu questioned as she wondered what Bulma meant.

Both Usagi and Trunks quickly realized that Bulma was just about to lay hints on their secret of being a Sailor senshi champion of justice and a Super Saiyan senshi swordsman which made their faces lit and tighten as they were stunned, it was the same on the other end a Capsule Corp when Gohan and Chibiusa listened.

"Um nothing we're just gonna show them the rest of the house see ya." Usagi swiftly rushed away from Kosei and Mitsu's room followed by Trunks, she grabbed their rooms door knob and uncaringly slammed the door shut causing the two teen owners of the room to sweatdrop in confusing surprise over their friends awkward behaviors.

Usagi went on to show the rest of the cabin's upper rooms still carefully keeping the monitors screen forward while she held it from the back.

"Yeah both Trunks and my room and Kosei and Mitsu's are across from eachother and now I'm gonna show you the restroom." Usagi proceeded a couple of feet down the hallway and in the middle intersection infront of the two teen pairs rooms Usagi would turn to the left.

"This is the bathroom." Usagi showed them the door entrance to the entire cabins restroom.

She then slowly turned the camera view to the right showing another bedroom door much like the past two.

"This is Yuto and Namikas room, the one right next to the stairs."

The naive blonde bunny approached her friends door then proceeded to knock on it three times which led to someone pulling it open which turned out to be Yuto.

"What's up." Yuto greeted.

"Hey Yuto this is Trunks mom Bulma she is speaking to us from Capsule Corp and we wanted to let her know about you guys and this place. There is also our little tag alongs Gohan, Chibiusa, Chibi Chibi, and Goten, they all want to say hi." Usagi replied.

"Neat." Yuto nodded.

"You seem like a nice young man." Bulma commended.

"Very nice of you miss Briefs, may Capsule Corporation and it's CEO continue with great business." Yuto thanked and bowed with traditional respect.

"As well as you little ones please to meet you as well." He turned to look at the four kids.

"Greetings." Chibiusa responded.

"We are welcome to meet you too." Gohan followed as well as bowed the same as Yuto did.

"Chibi Chibi." Chibi waved.

"Hey." Goten was the last.

"Say you wouldn't happen to know where Namika is I wanted to shwo her on cam as well." Usagi asked.

"She's in the bathroom you'll have to wait abit." Yuto informed.

"Oh well then I guess I'll have to come back to her but right now I'm going to show some of down stairs." Usagi walked off to the stairway followed by Trunks.

"Hey Trunks." Yuto asked.

As the Lavender haired half Saiyan was about to continue on with his documenting girlfriend he stopped for the moment and offered his attention to his friend next to him.

"What is it?" Trunks asked.

The black long haired teen reached down the right side of his pocket and pulled out something which he would show to Trunks with his clenched fist. Slowly Yuto let all five of the fingers of his palm open up like a blossoming flower and revealed a common one jeweled wedding ring.

Trunks gazed at the item for abit as he analyzed what he was trying to gather from his friends showing.

"What is that for? Wait a second is that for Namika?" Trunks deduced.

Yuto nodded and smiled. "Namika's father and my father were once great friends who've spent much of their childhood together, they use to be artists they've painted many great and beautiful pictures that their local towns would always want to buy. Eventually our fathers became rivals once they saw my mother and would paint many of their greatest works just to win her heart. Fortunately my dad was the man for her and as for her father well there are circumstances in which normally the rival whom would lost could end up holding a grudge but not Namika's father."

Trunks smiled as his story rather intriged him.

Yuto continued. "He accepted that they were meant to be together then told my dad "Let us make vows my most honorable friend, if our children end up crossing paths with one another I hope they may be as a couple because having your family with mine will bring us more closer than we've ever been.""

"Once we make the video there I am going to propose to her. I have nothing to fear all I can think about is how she would react once she see's this, a haunted village will not get in the way of that."

Trunks kept his expression now with proudness. "I see you want to make this a video to remember, I think you may actually beat me with that much love you have for Namika."

Back to Usagi who is at bottom floor still showing more of the place for her boyfriends mother and youngest companions.

"And here you can see the kitchen." Usagi displayed the entire section.

The kitchen was structured with a sink on the left side with a window above it, on the right side across from the sink was an over 6 feet, high quality gray metallic refrigerator, and at the back away from the other things was a stove.

"So far I liked the living room the most but that's because it seemed to be the one they did more work than the others." Bulma still wasn't going easy on the place.

"Well that's it for what we have in this place while I admit I do like it for what it is I would love to see what your version of a log cabin should look like." Usagi said.

"For you Usagi anything." Bulma approved.

Trunks then arrived walking down stairs to meet up with the two important women in his life after his lenghty conversation with Yuto.

"Oh look Trunks is here finally." Usagi then took the laptop into the living room then placed it on the coffee table as Trunks came in by her side and had both of the teens show their face infront of the camera facing Bulma.

"So we'll be here for the entire week hoping to make a video online over our hiking trip to the abandoned village of Hakakaira which is far from here." Trunks explained.

Bulma asked with concern. "Tell me about this haunted village what exactly is it?"

"Yeah what's the history about it that makes it so haunted?" Chibiusa added.

Trunks described as he dropped his facial expression from content to a more serious tone "The locals called the place Musabetsu dorei-chi which means Indiscriminate slave land. Far away from this cabin we are staying in lies an age old village out deep and isolated in the forest. Long ago it was once a peacful place with a fair ruling Samurai class, the villagers and the upper class live fair and normal lives until one day it was taken over by bandits who made deals with the Oni in order to help kill all the leaders of the village and used it as a land for their comfort, this meant that the fate villagers were now in the hands of the dispicable bandits. The bandits would kill any man that either went against them or just slew them outright for the fun of it, force the children to work for their lazy bidding, and use women for their own horrible thoughts. Eventually the enslaved villagers would revolt and with every single one of them willing to stop the bandits or let the village burn trying and so it did, the people of the once graceful land died, the bandits who ruined what joy the village had were dead, everyone who lived there was dead."

"That sounds so tragic." Gohan sympathized.

Usagi whom also gave into the rather grim story and lost her cheerful attitude for the moment also spoke further. "Years after the village had passed away many people who wanted to take a tour here ended up changing their minds and never comming back."

"Why is that?" Gohan asked.

Usagi kept on going. "Rumor has it that they felt a strange prescence as soon as they got to the village."

"Are you talking about ghosts I'm not sure I'm up for that encounter." Chibiusa said cautiously.

"It gets even more out of place, apparently there have been a number dissappearances around the area of that village." Trunks summed.

"Whoa and you guys are still going over there." Gohan worried over his friends.

Usagi immedately reformed her happy look just after the dark story was done.

"There's no need to be scared apparently there were also a couple of hikers who debunked the ghost stories can you imagine how Trunks and I could do if we were the ones there."

All of the Sailor leaders friends at Capsule Corp gave a sign of relief upon hearing her closure.

"Whew glad it's nothing." Gohan relaxed.

 **Inside Mitsu and Kosei's room**

Both of the teen couples sat together in the center of the mattress of the bed of their chosen room. The bowl cut haired boy turned on his smart phone with his girlfriend leaning on his shoulder looking at the front of it with a smile across her face the same as his.

"Hello Kosei how is it going in Hakakaira?" The sound of an older mans voice can be heard.

"Hey dad, Me and Mitsu have made it to the cabin and we'll start shooting the video tonight with Yuto and Namika being the first to go out there. Hows brother doing in the hospital with that leg?" Kosei asked as he and Mitsu looked down at the screen seeing his fathers face, he was an over 40 year old man with short brown hair somewhat resembling features of his own son with some differences easpecially considering different short non-bowl styled and the fact that he is much older.

"He's doing okay though it's a shame he'll have to miss this years junior triathlon." Kosei's dad answered.

Kosei's attitude shifted into being upset.

"All because of that idiot driver who wanted to avoid running over a cat even though it ran out of the way right on time when he was making the turn.

Mitsu asked with concerned trying to focus the subject regarding his younger injured brother. "Can we see him?"

The father of the teen turned the screen of his phone onto a hospital bed and on it was a 14 year old boy wearing a typical hospital gown laying down resting with a blanket covering him and his right leg wearing a blue coated cast and held up on a sling.

"Yo Eiji. " Kosei welcomed.

"What's up Kosei."Eiji spoke back.

"Are they treating you good there?" Kosei further asked.

Eiji responded in a rather unpleaseant manner. "I'm doing my best surviving in this crazy place. I really wanted to win this years triathlon for the second time I wanted to have a record, I really trained so hard for it."

Mitsu felt bad for the experience Eiji had. "I'm sorry for what happened to you, I can believe it was right when you were just walking home from school of all things you poor boy you."

"Yeah it sucks bad but once my leg is back in action I'm gonna work twice as hard to make up for it." Eiji said with extreme certainty.

"Haha even in there you got alot of energy, that's the kind of athlete girls like me want to look out for." Mitsu laughed and of course made her boyfriends younger brother blush at her remarks.

"You hang in there now brother, I promise that when this video get's uploaded online I will make lots of money and when that happens I'm gonna use that to buy you your favorite mountain bike." Kosei offered.

Eiji's attitude sparked up in abit of excitment after hearing what his older brother brought up."You mean the one at the Seibu store?"

Kosei affirmed. "Yep the one you had always been talking about endlessly. I'll buy that for you then you can ride on it for all of next year depending on how many accidents you can avoid."

Eiji was so overjoyed by what he is looking forward to. "Thank you so much brother you are the greatest I can't wait to get out of here and give you a big hug for doing this for me."

Kosei nodded. "Right on."

His dad then got back on the front of the phone. "Wow this is such an interesting generation for making money off online videos, that's very nice of you guys using this video to bring Eiji's spirits up."

Mitsu elaborated. "Yep this entire trip wasn't just another ghost adventure for our fans but a way of bringing in our support for Eiji. This whole trip was all for him and we'll be sure of that."

Kosei's dad then wondered. "I'm curious isn't Trunks part of the Briefs family who owns Capsule Corporation."

Kosei followed. "Yeah what about him?"

"Capsule Corp. is one large company and Trunks being part of them must've inherited some of their wealth. Did you ask Trunks if he can offer you some?" Kosei's dad explained.

"Trunks chooses not to put his company infront of him he could care less. Besides this is a family matter I wanted to make the money myself like a real man. Both him and I like to do things our own way and I respect a guy like that." Kosei detailed.

"I can see why Usagi would fall for such a man." Mitsu added.

Kosei's dad smiled in approval and proudness. "I understand son, I love you, do take care and have fun now."

"Thanks dad." Kosei sent back the same attitude.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	3. Musabetsu Dorei-Chi

**Hakakaira Log Cabin**

The next day after things were set up and the teens had plenty of rest and relaxation as well as packing all of their things up in order to ready themselves for the long hike ahead. Yuto and Namika took their backpacks downstairs at the living room where they would meet up with Kosei, Trunks, Mitsu, and Usagi.

They all wanted it to be at night but because the walk to the village was a long way they had to make it there at an earlier scheduled time in order for the dark sky to kick in; they set up for a 9 P.M. hike.

Hours before that time came the teens took this time to bring out all their equipment into the living room.

Trunks and Kosei optioned for better seating arrangements so they took the wooden chairs from the right side of the table (View from the entrance) and brought them to the opposite side as a means to have Mitsu and Usagi sit along side them.

"Let's remember to put these back in place once we leave. You know just to be alittle more kinder the the makers of this house." Trunks reminded as he placed the chair he grabbed on the floor right next to an already placed one.

"Yeah of course the best part why not." Kosei sarcastically agreed as he tried to scoot in proper position the chair he set down himself.

The two female teens walked into the living room with the material they had from upstairs. Mitsu had brought her personal laptop while Usagi took the recharged extra battery pack in order to help keep the computer running all night, a mouse for better control over clicking things on the menu screen, and two speaker phones that way they can hear their two friends alot better incase they need something or have a fun conversation as they would speak.

Mitsu carefully put the bottom of the laptop down onto the flattest space on the center of the wooden surface large table before opening the screen then angling it to adjust to their proper viewing for all four of them, afterwards Usagi plugged in all of the connections on the sides of the computer but because this was Mitsu's own device Usagi let her take care of the rest.

"There is a path that will lead you to the way to the village but because of taboo the makers of the pathway never extended that far out to the place itself, basically just head to the end of the path then go straight forward and you'll make it there. They say that the village is 1-3 miles away from here so my best advice for when to start recording would be when you get say 1 and a half miles closer to there. As soon as you've gotten that far give us a call then we'll turn on the computer then you will be on live feed." Mitsu explained.

"I'll do the recording while we're there and let Yuto talk all the way through and guide us since he's done this while I haven't." Namika said as she pulled out her turned off smart phone.

"Alright guys we are more ready now than ever before." Yuto inclined.

"Awesome good luck you two let's make your viewers proud." Trunks gave a thumbs up in encouragement.

"It's gonna take all of us so we will definately get everything, This may be our best one ever you guys." Mitsu smiled.

"Thanks no time to lose." Namika gave her last words then took Yuto's hand and the pair both headed out for the door towards their journey into the place known as Musabetsu dorei-chi.

After a couple of minutes had passed for the two first volunteers taking the hike Usagi and went into the kitchen to fix up some green tea for everyone meanwhile everyone else stayed in the living room awaiting for their friend answer.

The blonde haired bunny was right infront of the stove humming in a rather pleaseant mannered song as she picked out some tea bags from one of the wooden cupboard. While she was searching in the other cupboards for a teapot to get the beverage going she felt a couple of strong yet gentle arms wrap caringly around her waste much to her surprise which immediately she smiled upon knowing it was from her purple haired boyfriend.

"Thought I'd come by and lend a hand." Trunks soothingly said as he placed his chest firmly on her back then whispered into her left ear.

Usagi turned behind her still keeping her accepting smile before facing him then placed her soft warm palms right on his chest as she locked her crystal blue eyes onto his matching ones.

"I don't mind my prince." Usagi teased.

As both Saiyan and Lunarian royal blooded teens embraced lovingly towards eachother they would share a proof of romance in their relationship. Usagi allowed her beautiful lips to press onto her Koibito's, Trunks could only feel her enchanted kiss which allowed him to add more into the moment as he gave into her interaction and let his hands on her back to touch her respectfully but just enough to turn her on.

Back in the living room from the watchful eyes of the couple still waiting for their friends. Kosie decided he was gonna take a nap on the chair after sitting for over an hour, he might as well though his enthusastic other was obviously much more patient as she simply just kept her phone ready as she grasped it awaiting for an answer from her friends out there.

After less than 30 minutes Usagi and Trunks came back and joined their friends, Usagi carried a tray with three mugs each steaming hot and filled with natural green tea, there was a fourth one but it was currently taken by Trunks who was holding it in his hand as he walked in with Usagi.

"Here's for everyone." Usagi let Kosei and Mitsu know as she steadily placed the tray right on the table.

"Hey guys can you hear me?" Namika's voice was heard from Mitsu's phone.

The sound of their friend caught the attention of everyone except Kosei who was still sleeping.

Mitsu quickly turned her phone on and answered as she rushed her voice off. "Namika did you guys make it there?"

"We were originally going to just start calling in after we've walked a good distance well past the path but it seems like we are here at the village much earlier than expected." Namika informed.

Mitsu expression lit up resulting from excellent news she heard her friend say.

"Hey everybody they've made it there." Mitsu shouted.

Trunks swiftly went to Kosei and shook his shoulder with his gripping hand. "Kosei wake up they are there."

 _ **Hakakaira Forest**_

Yuto and Namika were deep within the forest surrounded by all sorts of trees, the wood aged for so many years but nonetheless many upon many leaves would brush against everything in sight thanks to the wind, what many people would call a place of taboo would ignore the beauty it had to offer without the discrediting story.

"Alright is the live recording ready to go?" Namika asked Mitsu as she looked down at her phone.

Yuto was merely watching what was infront of him perhaps to wait for his cue for when they start.

"Now it is Namika talk away." Mitsu's voice from the phone informed.

"Okay for the first time for all of us guys here is the abandoned village of Hakakaira the Musabetsu dorei-chi." Namika declared then pointed the back of her phone where she set the camera into the direction of her boyfriend. "Yuto we're starting."

Yuto quickly caught up then turned to face her then stepped back just enough for the camera.

"Do you see it?" Yuto pointed his flashlight to the intended direction.

Back in the cabins perspective Trunks, Mitsu, Usagi, and Kosei all brought forth their curious attention onto the laptops screen where they could try and lock into whatever their eyes could pick up on.

"Wow so that is it huh." Usagi's delighted eyes made detail of what is being shown.

Thanks to modern upgraded technology the picture and amount of clarity was more than capable of seeing the view of the village itself.

The trees in the background acted as frames from the sides of the viewpoint in the center which revealed the various old traditional houses or what was left of them.

Yuto and Namika began the video by walking closer to the village and after finally getting out of the land of trees they had made their first steps onto the ancient ground observing what they could.

At the perspective of the teens from the cabin they let Namika's first person view survey the current area. As she got closer everyone could see that a number of the village homes had broken down walls, split in the middle roof tops, and some of them that burnt down were covered in moss and flowers indicating that time eventually took them over long after it was deserted.

"I think this is the entrance to the place or somewhere around it. I guess at the very least more of the commoners lived in these parts." Namika discovered and tried to deduce.

After recording the houses the two teens walked on forward where the road leads to. The plain dusty dirt ground allowed them to walk much more easily than the forest could after all it was a place where people had once lived.

Namika and Yuto kept walking forward and they uncovered more of the same but a couple of larger Feudal era buildings which structures also were also destroyed in the same way.

"There was a battle in this place which was the villagers against the bandit rulers, you really can see it here." Yuto described.

One of the larger buildings nearby from the two which they had passed had the entire roof fall right inside of the building and flatten all the furniture below, it was likely a restaurant but it was too hard to recognize.

As the pair of two continued through they soon found some more interests about the place.

"Would you get a load of that." Yuto looked forward.

Of the many centuries old buildings of the village there was one right infront of Yuto and Namika that was the largest of them all and yet for some odd reason unlike the ones they both walked through it was much more intact infact it didn't seem damaged at all nor did age seem to put any harm in it's walls. Compared to the size of the cabin it was bigger in many ways.

"This must be the barracks, or a main hall or something big judging by it's look." Namika pointed her phone right on it allowing her friends at the cabin to look at it.

At the cabin Usagi as well as the rest studied the remains of the traditional building.

"How is it this one doesn't look damaged was the battle taken place away from it or something?" Usagi questioned.

Yuto then thought of something. "Hey Namika are the buildings around that big one also looking alright, like are they in just as good condition?"

Back to Namika whom kept her phone recording on the large structure looked around each side.

"It looks like the fight went on all the way through to here I am seeing almost every other one damaged or became too old in some sort of way but this one looks like it was just left alone." Namika explained.

"Still though there should be some kind of sign of decay on this thing. Why don't we have a look inside and see." Yuto added then decided to walking towards the entrance with Namika following.

The two made it through the entryway interestingly enough the sliding doors were opened and still entact. After making it a few feet inside they inspected only to find out that the tatami floors under their shoes were in a rather practical condition.

"These floors don't look like they've been made hundreds of years ago, it's as if it was made in less time or at least recently been taken care of." Yuto investigated as he looked down with his flashlight detailing the wear of the matted material.

"Do you think the locals decided to come here from time to time and keep this place cleaned up for tourism." Namika asked.

"I don't know if they did, don't you think it would've been alot easier with their help instead of having us hiking all the way over here." Yuto answered.

Realizing that there was more to the place then the flooring the teens refocused then went on ahead. They easily discovered that the floors were but part of an entirely wide open space room with absolutely nothing but more tatami matted floors, the inside structure from an above point of view was formed in a square shape area at the base of the building, there was three closed shut large sliding doors each built on the edges of the wide area which would indicate that they are rooms of some sort with one on the left side, one on the right side, and one in the middle and to the left of the middle sliding door there seems to be a hallway leading further inside the building.

Returning to the Cabin with the other four onlooking teens, they were had just as many questions to the place as their two other friends recording it.

"What is this part right here? Some sort of great hall or meeting area where everyone gathers around?" Kosei tried to answer.

"If that is why are there no seats, or pillows, or something to tell us what they used this place for." Mitsu questioned.

Continuing on with Yuto and Namika

"There is something I wanted to do while we're here." Namika explained.

Hopping off her feet happily as she went in the center of the place she would turn back to Yuto then reach from behind her and pull out something from her backpack.

"I made this before I left home, I was wanted this occassion to be special." Namika explained.

Yuto stared at her and after she had shown him what she was bringing out his expression changed to astonishment.

"It's our dads Yuto." Namika joyfully displayed a piece of paper with a painted portrayal picture of the faces from head to shoulders of two older men appearing in their mid 40's having short black hair. There was no background in the picture however there was writing on the top lefthand corner saying _**Fathers of Yuto and Namika**_.

"Wow it looks amazing that's exactly how my dad looks." Yuto praised.

"I'm glad you love it, I took some time and didn't rush it, without a doubt this is one if not my most finest work I've ever painted." Namika presented.

"Your father would've been proud of you now that he knows you would carry on the his skills. My father as well I'm very sure of it." Yuto smiled.

"I made this here as a mark for us think of it as a sign that we were here, to be more respectable though I say we keep this on like a table or something. It's a photo copy so I don't care if it gets damaged cause I have the real one back at my place." Namika explained.

Yuto approached her still keeping the positive look on his face. "I've got a place for it."

He gently took the painting from Namika's hand which she easily allowed and at the nearby support beam just a couple of feet away from the entrance with both hands on the sides of the sheet he carefully placed the picture down right next to it.

"At the end of our trip around this house we will come back here as a finish but not before I've shown you something special." Yuto turned his attention back at his partner.

All Namika could do was blush knowing this experience raised their confidence more and likely their relationship.

Back at the cabin Kosei got abit jealous as his attitude was alittle competitive over his friends attempts to gain ahead.

"We may not top that but I'm gonna be sure Mitsu and I will last much longer.

With the expedition still on the way Yuto and Namika continued on and wondered around hoping to look for some answers. They both decided to try out one of the rooms so they went for the left side one first as a start.

Yuto slide the ancient Japanese decorated door aside and went in and inside the room was what appeared to be a very large area with two tall wooden racks near a window carrying sheathed swords, a wooden table with an anvil and a hammer and some other small tools placed down. There was also a furnace at the west end of the room.

"This must be the forgeworks here." Namika said.

Yuto slowly walked towards the table then let his observing front of his fingers feel the smoothly carved wood as he kept on moving forward. Wanting to look around more he turned from the pointed corner of the table.

"Gah!" Yuto screamed.

"What is it Yuto?" Namika rushed to his side still recording with her camera.

In the cabin the four teens eyes were so focused on the screen that they couldn't blink and with Namika finally showing something Yuto jumped in scare from all of them would gain the same reaction after seeing it.

Trunks yelled. "Whao!"

Kosei yelled. "What the hell!"

"Ahh!" Both girls Usagi and Mitsu screamed.

Namika's video feed had shown what appears to be two adult sized skeletons and a large human lenght dufflebag. The skeletons were both wearing business suits, they lay side by side with the duffle bag being above them opened up and emptied like what was once there had been removed, the bones of the skeletons were decayed and blackened, with no flesh or blood showing it could only mean that they had been there for quite a while now.

"What the hell is this?" Yuto wondered shockingly.

"Look at his hand." Namika observed.

Upon further inspection they took a look at the hands of one of the skeletons and saw there was a Smith and Wesson model 10 snub nose blued revolver within it's grasp.

"Look at the other one on his right hands." Yuto found.

He saw the opposite skeleton had the tip of the pinky cut off.

"Could these men be part of the Yakuza?" Yuto figured.

"I've heard rumors that Yakuza ventured in this place and never returned, but it looks like some men with business suits and guns and a body bag were here for something." Namika speculated.

"I'm guessing they had a mission to get rid of a body and came out here and tried to use the furnace to cremate the corpse. It looks like they've accomplished their mission. But why does this one have his gun pulled out? There doesn't appear to be any bullet holes on the other guy or him." Yuto inquired.

Once again at the view point of the four teens remaining at the cabin grounds they also wanted to produce a couple of theories on the matter.

"Is it possible they died internally or someone or something killed them but didn't leave any big marks?" Usagi thought of.

"If that were the case we should look at the marks on the skeletons to find out but I think it would be best if we just end this whole thing right now." Trunks stated.

All three of them then looked to Trunks in surprise over what he had suggested.

"What but they haven't explored that whole place yet plus our turn hasn't come up yet." Kosei disputed.

Trunks calmly elaborated. "It's too risky we don't know how long those men were there for and if something like that had to do with guns and dead bodies I think it's something we should call the police to take care of. For Yuto and Namika's safety we need them to come back."

The three pondered for a bit or atleast Kosei and Mitsu were hesitating on cancelling the project but in a few seconds they knew their friends were much more important, at the very least they could salvage what they had currently recorded which will alteast be enough to make a view with a number of views.

"Alright." Kosei came to terms then turned to face the computers screen.

"Yuto, Namika we're just gonna stop this whole thing please head back to the cabin we'll inform the police of the bodies." Kosei told.

On the video feed of the laptop Kosei could be seen looking around.

"Hang on I'm hearing something strange." Yuto tried letting his ears pick up on the sounds of thumping comming from a direction around them but because Namika's phone was still focusing on him they didn't know for sure.

When Yuto turned his direction and faced his girlfriend his facial expressions changed to from concern into alertness before horror.

"Namika look out!" Yuto screamed then rushed over to push her out of the way.

The sounds of shrieking from both teen couples can be heard as the phone dropped to the tatami floor below

"Ahhh!"

"Aaaaghhh!"

Immediately in just mid seconds after the phone fell the screen of the computer instantly went blank and no further sound can be heard at all like the link of Namika's phone and Mitsu's laptop completely cut off all transmission.

"Namika...Yuto!" Usagi yelled in extreme worry.

"Guys...guys answer us!" Kosei followed in the same manner.

Mitsu heaved her hands on the built in keyboard then pressed what ever button or moved the mouse clicking into anything that could fix the video error attempting to do whatever she could to reach her friend who are in some kind of trouble.

"Oh no I can't pick them up in anyway what do we do!" Mitsu alarmed.

 _ **To Be Continued**_


	4. Search of the missing friends

The mysterious trouble Yuto and Namika were in called for action to be made. Both Trunks and Kosei had volunteered to head out to the abandoned village and help them hoping that the worst imaginable thing that could have happened did not take place.

Kosei with a furious yet intent attitude latched on his backpack which contained plenty of water and medpacks as well as flashlights and tools, Trunks did the same. Both boys prepared with what they could bring as the trip will not only be a long way going in and comming back but they have no idea what awaits them where their friends were last seen.

"You girls stay safe here we'll be back as soon as we can." Trunks informed them.

Usagi walked closer to Trunks in just a couple of inches from his face her innocent sapphire shining eyes showed great concern over him.

"Please be careful Trunks." Usagi worried.

"I will I know you can count on me." Trunks answered proudly.

Usagi's distress caused her to suddenly land both of the front of her palms right on the half Saiyans chest then she let her loving lips softly collide with his. Trunks was caught off guard for a second but her being a person he greatly cared for allowed her to do this action and surrendered into the kiss.

Usagi released herself from him before saying her final words. "Bring them back any way you can Trunks."

Trunks nodded to his bunny princess then headed out the front door while Kosei had just finished hugging Mitsu and telling her bye, with that being said he was ready to go then ran to the same direction Trunks went to.

 **Hakakaira Forest**

Trunks and Kosei acknowledging full well that they needed to get there before it's too late, they chose to jog with whatever energy they both would have. Lucky for the teen boys it wasn't hard to follow the path then head straight forward through the forest til they could reach the village. Kosei had his flashlight brought out in order to be sure they could see their surroundings.

"Come on we've gotta get to them fast." Trunks commanded as he ran at a rather good pace without feeling tired.

Kosei on the otherhand was panting roughly even at a slower running pace than his lavender haired friend.

"Trunks I don't excercise or practice martial arts like you do I can't help it if you're more athletic than I am." Kosei said breathing in and out heavily.

The demisaiyan teen boy quickly halted his steps as he stopped for the moment allowing his tagging along buddy to break for a minute.

"Come on Kosei we're almost there we had a strong head start so we should be able to get there in less than an hour. Please they're in trouble and they need us." Trunks informed.

Kosei bent his knees down and placed both his hands on each of them gripping his fingers tightly on the fabric of his pants as he tried his best to regain his proper lung functioning.

"Listen Trunks it's been that long since we saw what happened how do we know if we can help them enough or bring them back in one piece?" Kosei thought still attempting to catch his breath.

"We have to our friends wouldn't quit on us if we were in danger." Trunks urged.

"What if it is too late Trunks and whatever caused them to scream like that ends up getting us too then who is going to protect Mitsu and Usagi back at the cabin? What if we don't make it back and the girls end up looking for us then the same thing happens to them?" Kosei argued.

Trunks could've yelled and argued back at him for giving into the negative possible circumstances however he chose not to and kept his attitude under control.

"You're right Kosei, the safety of all of my friends are my top priority and that includes you. Head back to the Cabin and leave eveything to me. If I'm not back in an hour tell everyone to leave this place then call the police." Trunks surrendered then turned the other way still comitted to rescuing Yuto and Namika as he continued running.

"Wait Trunks." Kosei yelled seemingly his exaustion had passed and he was back to running again as he chased Trunks.

The amount of time it took indeed was expected to be less by Trunks assumptions now that after over half an hour of running or walking depending of if it were Trunks or Kosei's conditioning the boys had made it to the deserted village.

"We're here Kosei now we just have to remember what direction Namika and Yuto took to get to the main building." Trunks informed.

Kosei was considering retreat for survival at first but he knew it would be unforgivingly selfish of him to head back to the safety of the cabin with the girls and if he were to let anything happen to Usagi's loyal lover and two best friends he had known for a long time.

The boys used their memory from the live recording as a way to help remember and guide them to the path where their two missing friends headed then found that structure at the center of the once great settlement.

"I remembered they were inbetween many ruined homes or shops then a bare road led them to the big one." Kosei tried to direct.

"This way." Trunks detected the trail he thinks is where they should go, Kosei followed.

It didn't take long for them to arrive at the front entrance of the medieval era hall house. The location of the two other missing teen couple was inside and with no time to spare the impatient explorer Kosei ran right in effortfully wanting to find them alive and unharmed as he rushed.

"Namika! Yuto!" Kosei yelled out.

"Kosei wait!" Trunks tried to halt him but instead followed him inside.

When they got in they tracked down the trail in which would lead them to where their friends walked right into the forgeworks. They've managed to spot Namika's drawing then continued forward to the left side of the long forgotten building.

"Yuto! Namika!" Kosei once again rushed into the opened door of the forging area.

After running into the room the boys saw a large puddle of blood infront of the wooden table, it was the same exact place where they last saw Yuto and Namika being attacked.

"No no nonono." Kosei couldn't control himself as his eyes looked in horror of what could be his friends blood on the floor.

Kosei wanted to deny what his mind was telling him of the ultimate fate that rested on his innocent friends who never deserved such a thing. He looked around the room as he turned his head still in complete shock but still desiring his friends lives be spared.

Trunks felt the same but being that in the past he's experienced such tradgeties he was able to remain calm until he knew for sure this was the end for them.

"Look over there." Kosei walked towards the left side of the forgeworks table spotting something.

As the sorrowful teen ignored the trail of blood smearing against his shoes as he stepped to the direction of his intention he could see the body of his friend Namika laying her back down on the floor with her eyes closed and glasses missing. The right side of her torso was slashed with atleast from Kosei's viewable point three large marks, this not only meant that the blood on the floor was from her but some kind of animal had attacked her.

"Namika..Namika." Kosei called wanting her to answer.

Trunks kneeled down closer to her then carefully placed two fingers of his right hand on the side of her neck checking for a pulse.

"She's alive thank Kami but she's unconscious. We need to take her back right now." Trunks confirmed.

"But what about Yuto?" Kosei brought up.

"Check on the floor there could be footprints of what did this to them." Trunks instructed.

He then slid his left hand underneath the back of Namika's head along with his right arm around the back of her upper thighs then lifted her off the floor as he carried her.

Kosei listened to Trunks whom seemed improvised on the situation and he took a closer look at the blood, he percieved that closer inspection of the crimson red substance would lead to some clues which didn't take long for him to make out on some patterns.

"Hey Trunks look at the blood here there's some kind of footprints." Kosei said pointing his flashlight at the soaking wet tatami floor.

The teen warrior while cautiously carrying Namika in his arms stepped closer to Kosei then stared in the same direction he was watching. Both boys saw that leaving the pool of Namika's blood there were large paw prints the size of adult humans or larger not only leaving the room but more blood was sliding through the floor as it smeared and went along with where the set of animal feet were going.

"The only animal in Japan big enough to make those would be the brown bear."

Kosei deduced and after he thought of that he went over to where the skeletons were laying. He began crouching down and pull the revolver from the bony dead hands of the gang member then search the pockets for more ammo and as luck would have it for him the suit was atleast carrying two 5 round moon clips which he pulled out then shoved in his jean pocket. Now that they know that the assailant was a large carnivorous animal Kosei needed a way to defend all three of them and possibly save Yuto. Just incase there were rounds left in the chamber of the gun he slid it open and saw that none of them were used thank goodness.

"Kosei listen I need you to hold Namika for me, she will be under your protection while I lead the way." Trunks asked with concern.

Kosei easily agreed to help without questioning as he would rather not make the situation difficult for the both of them and his heavily injured friend. Trunks handed the knocked out Namika into Kosei's grasp, the armed teen let his gun hand carry Namika with his entire arm under her legs while his other arm was placed around the back of her shoulders.

Trunks also wanted to be prepared for the violent thing that mauled his friends so he went over to where the wooden sword racks were then grabbed a black sheathed blade from it's handle and cover then pulled it from it's placement. The experienced teen warrior had practiced and fought with swords before but as he picked up this particular one he took a few seconds to gaze at it's fine design then reversed his grabbing hands that were holding it from the bottom then switched to grabbing from the top of the cover and handle then he pulled away the sheath from the ancient katana.

He held the pointy end upward and the blunt back part of the blade facing him and checked the quality of the metal and found it was suitable for his needs.

With the boys armed and ready to go they left the room of the forgeworks and attempted to track down where the blood trail leads. Trunks went forward infront of both of his two friends confident of his own abilities as he guarded them while they stood close from behind him.

Kosei walked slowly and carefully letting Namika rest easy, before the boys continued on they patched up her wounds with the medical supplies they prepared for. Namika's once opened wound was sterilized then wrapped with a long white bandage across her side underneath her shirt.

The boys observed the route of sliding blood and the same colored marked footprints staining the floor leading them all the way forward into the room next to where they were just leaving.

"Could this be Yuto's blood?" Kosei asked concerning over his missing friend.

"Shh." Trunks hushed strategizing that they keep quiet in order not to give away their position.

They went into the middle room that had the hallway on the left that lead to somewhere but the path wouldn't have brought them to where the tracks were so they ignored it and continued on. Of course like the sword smithing place when they first entered the door was slid opened wide for anyone to just walk right in but before the teens proceeded they stood still perhaps in order to know it's safe.

"Hang on just one second." Trunks instructed as he whispered as quiet as he needed.

The plan for the son of Vegeta was to use his ki to enhance his hearing, he stayed calm for the moment and listened in on what could be inside of the room infront of him. When his ki reached the proper pitch he was able to lock in on a strange noise that was very much close. The sound was clear as if it were infront of him, it was rather unsettling like something feeble is being squished against by razor sharp teeth, a combination of both graphic squishing and crunching is all that can be heard and it went on for many and many more times.

Trunks held two hands on the famous Japanese folded steel blade gripping onto the hilt strong and intensely as he gritted his teeth then inhaled and exhaled.

Trunks whispered. "Kosei listen to me very carefully. You have to get out of here now and head back to the cabin understand. It is far too dangerous for Namika to be here while she's injured so badly."

"But Trunks what about you?" Kosei questioned with concern as he quietly spoke back in the same tone.

"I can take care of whatever it is in there, I'm well trained in using these kind of things." Trunks answered with a fearless look on his face.

Kosei was overtakenly confused by how crazy he thinks Trunks is. "Are you insane we don't even know what the hell that is and the fact that it's the one that did all of this to our friends is an indication that we need to get the hell out of here while there is still a chance.

Trunks still remained unchanged. "I need to do this to know if Yuto is still alive I am not afraid of it and I won't die."

Kosei pleaded. "Trunks I know you've proven yourself to be some accomplished fighter something that I very much respect but are you sure you're not just being way too overconfident. What if you don't return to Usagi did you ever think about how she would feel if you ended up dead idiot?"

"If Usagi were here right now she would know that I have trained my self greatly for encounters such as this, she would never say I would run away let alone get killed by something like this." Trunks explained with such steel valor.

Understanding that there was no way to get Trunks to back away from it Kosei just let it be.

"Please don't make me regret this." Kosei reluctantly accepted Trunks choice and turned away and ran to the opposite direction to the entrance to outside still carefully bringing Namika with him.

Now alone but strong willed Trunks moved in the room as he walked in to enter. He appeared right into the doorway and saw several rows of bamboo mats organized and placed evenly on the floor. Further examining what the room was he could see that the mats made of bamboos were similar to that of ancient floor beds. This room of the place would have to be the sleeping quarters which housed a bedding area for whomever was stationed in this village.

Without spending more time gazing around Trunks kept focus on where he heard the sound and of course wouldn't you know it he recieved his answer as the blood that was dragging on the tatami and the animal paw prints coupled with it were straight ahead and may've come to an end.

Trunks approached closer to the target preparing his sword as he arched the blade into his fighting position. The same sound of horrible crunching drew only closer as he kept nearing it and when he got the the view point the warrior teen had witnessed the large animal they suspected was the culprit behind the attack showing it's back against his field of vision, it had a furry brown hide and it's hind limbs did indeed resemble that of a large brown bear. The thing had it's head down on something which turned out to be a body of a Human being with the feet showing but to a horrendous discovery once Trunks looked towards the face he then shockingly saw it belonged to the one person he had wished it wasn't staring at him with life completely removed irises, Yuto's stomach was being devoured by the beast chomping down on his intestines.

"Yuto!" Trunks shouted realizing he wasn't able to save his life.

As the terrified half saiyan gave away himself by letting the noise of his voice out in despair the sounds of abominable chewing stopped suddenly and the creature doing it began turning around about to reveal it's face. When it unvieled itself to Trunks the front paws of the uncovering predator thumped strongly against the tatami leaving a bruise on the material. Trunks then learned that it was indeed a brown bear but what he didn't even consider was the fact that the arms of the animal were stripped violently of fur and flesh exposing the bones, muscles, and the redness of blood from the inside seeped out from the wounds but it didn't end there Trunks kept on observing the front view of it until he saw the face of this bear only to find that half of it had been torn away and only it's hard bony skull with an empty eye socket remained while the other half had a completely white eyeball absent of any iris and pupil seemingly staring right at him. The groteque looking bears form looked aggressive as it growled angrily at Trunks.

Without warning the disfigured creature charged towards the sword wielding teen and roared loudly with a sound unlike any bear in existance. It screeched otherworldly with saliva and blood spitting out of it's wide opened maw and it's paws and feet left powerful impacts that destroyed the quality floor leaving large holes every forceful step in it's wake.

Reacting fast Trunks let the bear try to ram into him as he challenged the monster by running towards it himself. Both the half Human half Saiyan hybrid swordsman and the loathesome unnatural mammal rushed immenently onward with their assault.

The violent bear stopped just a few feet from Trunks and attempted to stand on it's hind legs like a common attack pattern for a brawling bear and swipe it's incredibly strong arms at Trunks but before he could land a potentially life ending attack Trunks was much faster to answer as he successfully swung his metallic cutting weapons across the side of the neck and added the bears swiping arm along with it. After performing the offensive move Trunk's feet landed back on the floor and he stood in the usual pose finishing his one hit sword slash.

A few seconds afterwords the bear came to a sudden immobilization then it's head started to slowly slip away downward coupled with it's raised arm, it didn't take long for the rest of it's body to collapse with both of the cut off parts now crashing below confirming that the bear was now completely dead, killed by the hands of the proud young son of Vegeta.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	5. Getting out

_**Hakakaira log cabin**_

The loud and heaving slamming of the front door was heard, repeatedly banging on and on followed by the shouting voice of Kosei from behind.

"Usagi! Mitsu! Help come on Namika needs help!"

The teen girls all this time were settling in the living room awaiting for something to come up from Trunks and Kosei's mission but for the moment they have gotten some kind of answer now that Kosei had returned with Namika.

"Kosei?" Usagi got up from sitting then rushed immediately to the door with Mitsu following.

The girls unlocked the door quickly and found one of the three of their male friends had made it back along with the third female of their group, injured but still alive.

"Oh my gosh Namika." Mitsu gasped alarmingly.

"Is she alright?" Usagi worried.

Kosei answered and instructed. "She's alive but we have to bring her to her room now."

Usagi stepped back and let Kosei come into the cabin as he was escorting their strongly maimed friend inside.

"Where's Trunks?" Usagi asked in distress.

The three teens that were uninjured and capable took Namika upstairs in her room and let her rest on her bed in order for her to recover. She was tucked in on the given blankets and her head rested against the pillows peacefully as she slept undisturbed while being accompanied and watched by her caring friends who stayed by her side seeing if they coud help out any further. During this time Kosei had told them about Trunks deciding to remain at the village until he found their current missing friend and the grim option of leaving the place if he was unable to show up within an hour.

"I hope Trunks and Yuto are okay, I don't want to have to leave them behind." Mitsu sorrowfully said.

"Guys if you were ever around Trunks like I was you wouldn't doubt him one bit." Usagi defended her warrior lover who had fought beside her since her time as a Sailor Senshi.

"I'll never understand how that guy can be so calm at something like this. Is it me or does it seem like he's been battling violent killers before we've even met him." Kosei said in a defeated tone.

"It's just how he is trust me, that is what many of the qualities of him I love about. His level of nerves of steel is very rare for just about anyone." Usagi explained.

As they continued on the conversation about Usagi's courageous boyfriend wouldn't you know it his voice can be heard outside along with several loud knocks on the front door trying his best to signal his return.

"Usagi, Mitsu it's me Trunks!" Trunks called out still knocking.

After hearing the unharmed yelling of him and knowing he came back escaping from danger Usagi positively gasped following her excitement then instantly headed out of Namika's room.

"Stay here with Namika I'll get Trunks." Usagi notified her two friends then rushed downstairs.

The Sailor leader made it past the stairs then into the living room near the entrance then with that she swiftly opened the door and saw her purple haired half alien prince still wielding the Samurai blade in his hand everything else about him was about as flawful as when he had left which was a perfect sign for his cheering lunar princess.

"Trunks I knew you would make it I am so thankful to see you." Usagi tearfully smiled then wrapped her entire loving arms around his collar and brushed the side of her blonde haired head against his ear, all Trunks could do was smile back then place his bare swordless other hand against her back in response.

"You as well." Trunks answered.

Usagi then relinquished the reunion for abit and pulled her head back in order to meet him face to face.

With the fifth out of the six member of their group returning Usagi would bring him upstairs to meet with the rest in order to come to a discussion.

As he entered the room where everyone was he was greeted with surprise by the couple Mitsu and Kosei.

"Trunks I can't believe it you actually came back like nothing." Mitsu shocked with astonishment.

"Wow I think I need to learn your survival skills to better my performance in my videos for the future." Kosei eyes widened with intiguing praise which quickly died down now that he immediately needed to address the "Elephant in the Room".

Kosei asked broodingly. "Did you see what it was and were you able to find Yuto at all?"

Trunk's expression of upset and self feeling failure came in and he couldn't answer right away as he gave a moment of silence before finally delivering the bad news.

"I'm sorry but after I went and searched all by myself I did end up finding him but there was nothing I could've done to save him. Yuto has died, I was too late." Trunks said with a dismal answer.

Everyone in the room couldn't have any words for how tragic and horrifying the event was when their good willed and caring friend was no longer with them. All of them joined in with Trunks and kept quiet then let the memories of Yuto flow through them as they pondered all the great times when he was alive. Mitsu began to shed some tears then covered her eyes with both of the palms of her hands unable to relent her cries for her fallen friend causing her boyfriend to come over and help comfort as he hugged her and let her cry on his chest. Usagi also felt saddened and gently landed the side of her cheeks against Trunks shoulder before wrapping her caring embracing arms around the rest of his arm and the side of his abdomen. Trunks gave into her sorrowful grasp and placed his easing hand on her upper arm accepting her comfort.

Kosei was the first to speak out.

"How the hell did he die? Was it really some kind of animal that did all of this?" he asked mournfully.

Trunks answered uneasily. "It was indeed an animal, I saw it myself and I slew the beast before it had the chance to kill me too. It was some kind of bear but it wasn't like any ordinary bear."

Usagi raised her head to look at him in confusion. "What?"

"This thing was a brown bear but it had it's flesh torn off of it and it was acting all rabid." Trunks tried to explain.

All three teens offered their attention towards Trunks as they were drawn into his ominous story.

"After I finished it I took a closer look and examined, and I found out that judging by it's bones and decaying body that it had been like for awhile now like it was suppose to be dead yet it's still able to roam around the village just like that. I don't know about all of this you guys but I've seen animals dies from smaller wounds than what that bear had. " Trunks darkly described.

"You can't be serious. I can believe a bear attack but a living dead bear is what murdered one of our best friend and hurt poor Namika." Mitsu said gravely.

"Mitsu please I was there with him and we saw footprints that matched that of a large brown bear. I don't understand it myself but we have to assume terrible things are happening." Kosei tried to calm his love down.

"We have to take Namika and get her to a hospital now. Forget about most of our things all we need is the van and the remaining medical supplies for her sake." Usagi directed the most proper course of action.

Usagi's plan was unanimously agreed on by everyone.

Setting forth in motion the most wisest course of action Trunks turned on the engine of the vehicle they rode down to this very ill fortuned location while Usagi sat next to him on the other front seat. Mitsu had taken as many packs of things neccessary for helping her friend Namika recover or alteast last enough to make it to the nearest hospital. They could've just called in the paramedics to help out in their difficult occurence however they felt they didn't want to risk spending more time in the place where bad things have happened and had just taken their friends along with it.

Kosei had just placed Namika in the furthest back seats and layed her down head to feet on as much space as the three passenger section of the van could offer her.

"Everybody buckle up and make sure Namika isn't getting worse back there." Trunks instructed.

"We're good Trunks now let's get the hell out of here." Kosei demanded.

With everyone set and ready to leave Trunks shifted the gearstick to drive then sped up the van forward to the pathway road that guided them to the place but this time it's them trying to exit the Hakakaira Forest.

Once again all of the teens except for one of their own who saddly couldn't join them had to deal with the stiff bumpy ground that rattled the inside of their own personal transportation only this time it's abit worse since Trunks needed to get out as quickly as possible.

"Hang on guys we're almost out of here I remembered last time we went on for this long before we got to the cabin it shouldn't be any different going back." Trunks informed as he kept his eyes forward.

As they kept going on for a bit another unusual outcome had formed. During the drive the van went as a fast but cautious motion Trunks needed and knew how to balance but after believing that they are closing in on returning to the open highway road miraculously for some out of place reason the trees outside that they were all passing through had just immediately paused despite the wheels of the van still going as the same pace like time had just stopped.

Everyone who took a surprise look at the motion of the outside suddenly froze in place during the middle of the drive continued examining their surrounding confused and disorientated.

"What is going on aren't we moving?" Mitsu asked in shock.

Trunks took his foot of the pedal and wonders if the van was still in place.

"I'm going to step out." Trunks opened his side door before planting his feet on the dying leaf covered soil.

The Saiyan prince saw no unusual activity like the road had remained the same but he needed to be sure to investigate so he decided to walk forward on the path.

He attempted to go down the same direction as the van when he stepped in the way infront. He could see with his very own eyes that the moment he evenly lined himself side by side with the headlights at the tip of the van while he was strolling normally the distance in the leading pathway kept perfectly still and he was unable to reach it.

"Guys we're not moving at all." Trunks eyes widened as he was stunned and for the first time he felt it was beyond him.

"What? That can't be." Usagi denied as she did the same thing her boyfriend did and unbuckled her seatbelt and dropped out of the van.

She too tried walked forward on the path but she could see now that no matter what the same results applied against her attempts.

"What is going on here!?" Kosei joined them as he also got out.

"I don't know but some kind of force is keeping us from leaving this damnable place. I can't be for certain but somehow this may have some kind of connection to the village and the raging bear." Trunks explained.

"But how and why. So you're telling me that the supernatural things about the Musabetsu dorei-chi were true and we could all end up like Yuto." Kosei was completely shaken about everything now that he realizes everyone is now becomming part of the urban legends of the now confirmed cursed forest and like the worst of those tales this one may end in the same as when individuals had been missing and presumed dead.

"Calm down Kosei we're not goners yet there may still be a way to get out of here." Trunks tried to ease Kosei's loss of settlement then reached down his pocket then pulled out his smart phone attempting to make a call as he pressed on the touch screen.

Waiting for the call to come in Trunks put his phone next to his ear waiting for the ringing to pick up. A couple of seconds went on and when it did an answer from whichever side Trunks attempted to contact with had come in.

"Trunks hello hey how are you guys doing over there? Are you having tons of fun exploring that village you've been talking about?" The happy voice of Bulma echoed out of Trunks phone.

"Mom help! Help please we're trapped and something attacked our friends. Please tell the others to come get us." Trunks hastily answered and asked for aide.

"Help? Son I am having trouble hearing you there is some kind of static interferance." Bulma tried to keep a connection.

"Mom please help we're in trouble please get help over here." Trunks expression started to hit desperation.

"Trunks? Tru..." Bulma's voice faded as the noise of static blocked her off completely ending any more messages Trunks could've sent.

"My phone is not working anymore." Trunks warned everyone as he see's the screen glitch rigourously then shut off into a full battery dead black screen.

"Mine won't turn on." Usagi added as she tried all of the buttons on her handheld device.

Kosei also tried to get a signal in his phone while he went back in the car and checked his girlfriends phone as well to see if either of theirs was working.

"Mitsu and my phone have just turned off I don't understand why this is happening." Kosei alarmed.

"Everyone I think our only option is to wait in the cabin and just hold off there until we find out what to do next in the morning. I can't be for certain but there have been people who've came out of here and never ran into things like what we've been through which could mean that this isn't permanent." Trunks offered his solution.

Kosei turned to Trunks realizing something that needed to be said. "Hey Trunks I've noticed that when I've read many articles and saw videos of the people who've debunked the haunted forest, those that came out were during the fall, spring, or winter seasons while the people that did go missing were during the summer only.

"What does that mean for the Forest of Hakakaira?" Usagi asked turning her attention to him.

"The summer is when Bon Festival takes place, the celebration that honors the dead during this time the spirits are given tribute in order to keep them at peace. While it has taken place in many parts in Japan Hakakaira hadn't celebrated such customs for years. This is a theory but if you think about it the Festival is on right now as we speak and with no one to quell the suffering of the spirits here this could be what the curse of Musabetsu dorei-chi was. A big coincidence if you ask me since you've found a walking dead bear and now we can't get out because of some weird horror movie shit." Kosei explained.

"So you're saying that because of the lack of offerings here in Hakakaira during the celebration of the dead that only during the summer do people go missing and we could be next since we've came here at the same time they did." Usagi concluded more understandably.

"I am hoping that because it becomes a regular forest after summer then maybe we can escape but guys we don't know if there is a way out of this." Kosei answered.

"Trust me Kosei I took out the thing that did all of the killing and all we have to worry about now is this forest keeping us from getting out. If like you said the forest is only active during the summer then we can simply just last long enough to reach the fall by then we should be able to make it out." Trunks promised.

Kosei nodded in agreement listening to his tough as nails friend who he can believe after all his survival skills did successfully make it out of the village with a killer bear, a highly respectable accomplishment worthy of his trust.

After Kosei's middle section door of the van was shut Usagi was prepared to go back into her seat along with Trunks until the Saiyan Prince stood still for just a second instead of immediately getting and driving away.

"Hey Trunks come on we gotta get back." Usagi asked as she observed his behavior.

Trunks looked from the back area of the van in the distance of the path entrance to the cabin and once again used his ki senses on his ears to listen in. Utilizing the uniqueness of the spirited martial arts empowered energy he could hear out in the shadows of the darkness covered forest the seeming sounds of hundreds of footsteps about to head in their direction. The noise Trunks could try and make out was a crowd of different kinds of various poundings impacting the ground.

"I can hear something and it's comming over this way." Trunks warned.

"What?" Usagi puzzled.

 ** _To Be Continued..._**


	6. Forest of the living dead

In the night within the entrapped forest leave, grass, dirt, and fallen dead branches were being trampled and snapped on when an unknown swarm of hammering volumed in the distance and drew only so closer. There was no reasoning for what maybe about to happen there were just five remaining teens in the forest with previously a deceased teen and completely dead aggressive carnivore that should've been all that remained however it was then Trunks felt something was wrong and though fast.

"Kosei get in the drivers seat now." Trunks turned to him and commanded.

"What? Trunks what's going on?" Kosei asked with confusion.

"Kosei hop into the drivers seat, just do it now." Usagi followed in the same manner as Trunks before slamming her door shut then running over around the back of the van going to join him by his side.

While Usagi went over to Trunks, Kosei had obeyed the both of them then went from sitting in the seats behind the front next to Mitsu to scooting inbetween the middle of the two rubber headrests and shoulders then sat behind the wheel where he met Trunks still standing out of the opened door.

"Shut everything off, the lights, the engine, close the doors, keep your heads down, and remain quiet just don't draw any kind of attention." Trunks instructed.

Mitsu got up and went inbetween the drivers seats next to where Kosei is now.

"Trunks why are we doing this? We need to know what's going on." Mitsu asked seriously.

"I heard something comming like there is walking towards where we are as if it knows we're here. I don't think that bear was the only thing living in this forest." Trunks further informed.

"What! You mean there could be more of those things out there and they're comming after us?" Kosei feared.

"I don't know but right now Usagi and I are going to draw it out and away from the path that way it'll be clear enough for you guys to go through, give us maybe 10 to 15 minutes of distacting them at that point you will need to drive as fast as you can straight to the cabin." Trunks directed.

"Don't wait for us." Usagi joined.

"Guys you're gonna get yourselves killed. You can't just go and leave yourselves as bait." Mitsu highly disagreed as she shouted.

"But if we don't do this you two and Namika won't make it. You have to believe that this will work but if not and we die atleast you all will be safe." Usagi bravely told them.

After lending her valiant words both courageous teens ran eastward deeper into the woodlands distanced away from the road area trying to get close enough to their followers and make sure they can trick them into going the wrong way so that their three friends from the van would have a significant chance of reaching the safety of the best place they know they can hold long enough. Once they were both so far into the forest that they dissappeard from the sight of their friends, Trunks grabbed the base of a nearby tree then with precision and calculating the distance of the sound that he can still hear with his enhanced senses he uprooted the tree effortlessly then slammed it down on the ground with enough force to make sure the sounds of the heavy impact would help draw them into their direction In order to make sure their diversion worked.

After running a good amount of yards with the Sailor leader Trunks notified."Alright Usagi this is far enough and I can hear so many of them trying to get us."

"Are all of them away from the van?" Usagi asked.

"Yes." Trunks confirmed.

"It's time to transform. Moon Crisis Makeup!" Usagi announced her transformation.

The effects of the magical form can only be achieved by a well known Sailor Senshi which for Usagi Tsukino was none other than Sailor Moon the Champion of Justice. As she called out her powers a form of multicolored lightness flashed blue,white, pink, and yellow covered her entire body then afterwards Usagi reappeared but this time in a mostly white skirted outfit with yellow and blue combined stripes at the end of her skirt and red boots, and a golden jeweled tiara with a crescent moon symbol placed in the center. This was Super Sailor Moon a rather improved version of her previous outfit which could not call for a better time for her abilities.

Trunks preparing for a likely danger moments away from arriving to his warrior princess and himself also had a tansformation of his own.

"Yah!" Trunks hair that was once lavander now began to bring itself upright and with that happening the golden strands were flashing along with it replacing the former natural color now in the a golden blonde tone matching the artistically glorious shine his loved one right next to him has.

With both teens in their peak fighting form they allowed the presumed enemy to make their move as they both got into fighting position. The half Saiyan teen no longer needed his ki based echolocation now that he was ready for the sounds of unseen army of footsteps drew closer to the two great warriors of their Senshi.

"Here they come." Usagi could now hear them as well as Trunks

Comming out from the rows in the land of the trees the reveal of their targeted opposers could now be seen in full view. The Saiyan and the Sailor witnessed an enemy that was entirely different from what they had faced before as their sapphire colored blue eyes gazed at the many types of figures that now see them.

Usagi and Trunks were stunned to see that walking towards them were initially humanoids in form but then when their perception started clearing up more they were indeed Human but not anything that should've been alive. They could see that in several places where opened bare skin should've been visible were instead breached by large and unbearably opened wounds that uncovered aged bones and dead skin tissue. Some of the walking Human like beings had the skin of their jaws missing showing their own teeth attached to the bony mandables while others had their ribs poking out of their chests, the rest could also have these but in addition their skeletal hands and feet were also part of their decaying darkened flesh.

Unfortunately for our heroes the corpselike people were not the only thing they could see marching at them. They could see that some of the animals that should've inhabited the forrest have also participated in the rally, these animals also appeared to have had their flesh decayed and hides violently torn. The number of unnatural and hideous animals were dozens of Sika deers comming in the same pace as well as a great number of Ussuri bears, the same species as the one Trunks had decapitated earlier and the smaller white chested black bears. Wild boars and wolves were also present in the mustering crowd.

"I see it now that is why many who have come here during this time have dissappeared. We're in some kind of loop to where we can't leave and these things were killed over the years this forrest had kept them in." Trunks realized.

"So if we die here then we become the living dead and all we can do by that point is live a miserable life then kill more innocent lives so they can join the fate of suffering. I cannot allow this horror upon you Trunks or all of my friends." Sailor Moon said with prowess then brought out her Kaleidomoon Scope.

Trunks using ki levitation flew directly to the enemies infront of him engaging them with his first assault. He opened the fingers in the palm of his two hands then formed baseball sized golden yellow spheres of ki manipulated energy then firing one of each straight at two zombies, when they were struck the energy burst out into a large explosive spark causing all but parts of their ankles to blow apart and because the heat and sheer force of the blast was so great it made everything from flesh to bone dissappear into dusty ash blowing away in the wind.

Now surrounded by the legion of rising dead targeting him he formed more ki blasts in his hands then fired them at the closest attacking Human zombies. He blew up another two then aimed his hand infront of another as he turned sideways, realizing one more tried to get him from behind he turned a 180 degree angle then shot him as well but ten more headed his way. In order to take out the upcomming zombie group he brought both of his hands infront of his chest aiming outward then using his highly trained reflexes he readily shot them down multiple times stylized in dual wielding his ki blasts. He blew away three of them on one of his field of visions then turned around to kill the next four and with the next three he did the same erasing their expired life figures.

With the Saiyan warrior occupying his share of the amount of zombie hostiles his Sailor partner had to deal with some of the animal zombies. A large boar joined by three deers and four wolves attempted to take down Sailor Moon as they charged at her foul vicous intent.

"Moon Princess Halation!" Sailor Moon shouted her attack as she wielded her weapon of choice then took aim with the tip of the rod at the violent undead quadripedal mammals.

Her red heart decorated handle and pink colored wand launched a spiral of shinning pink streams of light, following these effects several crescent moon shaped magical energy blades each coupled with some number of blue magical stars of the same form expelled from the same direction the spiral expanded out to. With the aim of her wand and the attack came out the magical moon blades struck the front of the temple of the boars skull in addition the nearby deer and wolves were also taken by the attack and all of them that were hit stopped in their tracks and roared. Sailor Moons special technique caused the magical force to engulf the decayed animals into a matching body of light energy then after it did they all broke apart as they exploded into a gorgeous light of sparkling dust.

After dealing with that row of zombie pests three white chest black bears stomped their way towards her as they rushed in to assail her. This time the pretty Sailor Soldier grabbed her senshi golden crescent moon tiara then pulled it off from the top of her head, this method was another attack of hers which was the Moon Tiara Action. Her crowned jewel began being encircled by white magic as she held it out forming a small disk shaped light, she would then throw it in the direction of the three monstrous dead bears and because they were a pack together with one next to the other this would give her attack a three in a row one shot as the white magic disk would hit the one on the right to the side of it's belly then the slicing light tiara would puncture through it's black colored furry pelt like a hot knife through butter before performing the same action as it exits out the opposite end of the bears torso then went through the next two. As the bears stopped in their tracks feeling Sailor Moons powerful move literally run through them their bodies couldn't help but be engulfed by gray ash before fading into gray dust killing all three of them.

Back with Trunks a Sika deer tried to ram it's sharp pointy robust antlers into him but with his martial skills he effortlessly countered the former herbivore by accurately grabbing the blunt sides of the pale ivory appendage with both of his strong hands gripping with such intensity that the buck was way out of his league.

The half Saiyan teen then took the deers antlers then twisted it's head to the side forcing the decomposed animal to slam the side of it's anatomy heavily into the ground. Trunks then further rotated the antlers he still had his hands on causing the deers neck to face serious pressure before having it's cervical snapped off visciously, with that being done Trunks then detached the head of the now completely dead zombie creature.

After removing the deers head from it's body he quickly saw another undead boar charging at him roaring it's way attempting to maul him with all of it's might but as with the previous attack against one of it's zombie allies Trunks was ready to strike back, he swiftly changed the positions his hands were holding then grabbed the very back of the sharp antlers offering a better grasp on them and when the large piglike zombie got close enough he gritted his teeth in aggression before jamming the sharpest part of the spikey horns into the skull of the boar violently putting it down and ending it dead for a second time.

Despite killing many of them there were still more zombies moving in and all Super Sailor Moon and Super Saiyan Trunks could do was keep on continuously turning them into fodder and taking them out numerous times side by side still holding up with their powers energized and lasting.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	7. Last stand

_**I've probably never mentioned this before but I had to depower DBZ and Sailor Moon characters in order for the story to be more grounded like I did at the Five Nights at Freddies DBZXSM story as you know destroying an entire army of zombies with one blast and everyone going home safe would not make an interesting story. Please enjoy**_

* * *

Going along with the plan of their most bravest members of their group the left behind teens did what they were told to do and drove the van back to the path leading to cabin.

"It's just us three now Kosei. What can we do?" Mitsu said beyond terrified.

"We'll be fine Mitsu, it's Trunks and Usagi we should be worried about." Kosei responded in a serious tone.

"Why would they do something like that I mean I never thought they would be this crazy, they are actually trying to save us like this how could they risk so much." She grieved.

"Right now we have to honor their wishes and get back to that cabin and lock ourselves in. We'll know when they've come back if we keep an eye out for them." Kosei planned.

There was nothing Mitsu could argue with now that everything had already been done. The van only needed to go abit more yards in before they could get back and thanks to Trunks and Usagi's efforts into leading the crowd away from the driveway it allowed a safer passage as they went through the road more straightforward.

Kosei had managed to reach their vehicle back to the front yard of the cabin where he didn't bother parking properly since the irregular circumstances brought them down so much. Kosei opened his front door and hopped out then went over to the middle seat door which he then opened along with Mitsu. Namika hadn't been disturbed throughout the entire night since they had brought her back which was atleast some good news for them. It was once again Kosei's job to carry Namika around seeing as how he has the energy for it as he carefully pulled her out of her seat and brought her outside of the van.

"We're gonna board up all the downstairs windows with whatever we've got but we must make sure there will be a way to let those two in safely. Maybe a secret door or a ladder or rope upstairs I don't know but lets keep that in mind along the way." Kosei instructed as he faced Mitsu.

Kosei's girlfriend nodded following his orders then ran with him to the front door of the cabin. Mitsu made use of herself by turning the knob of the entrance door and opened it wide enough to get Kosei and Namika inside. As with their previous idea now that they have to fall back on they put Namika back in the same bed they were trying to rest her on but all thanks to the invisible barrier that screwed them all up they had to resort to lay low inside the place desiring that the forest will return to it's natural state when the sun rises and they can leave these angry spirited grounds.

Keeping up with the current events Kosei and Mitsu grabbed some hammers, nails, and saws and chose to perform the plan of boarding the windows. They had to saw off the wooden table into multiple large wooden boards in order to have just enough to block off as many openings that could've been exploited by the forces they have yet to see face to face, the wooden table was but one of the many makeshift fortifications as they added every bedroom, closet, and cabinet doors available of course wooden designed sides of drawers were also thrown into the mix.

It had taken them over an hour to get some of the windows barricaded but not all of them were covered although those that didn't they took care of them by using the drawers and closets and while it didn't guarantee a fully closed defense to was good enough to hold fo the tiem being. They hadn't tried to shut the front entrance as of yet due to the fact they are still in belief that Trunks and Usagi are still out in the forrest with a probable possibility they are either lost or the stalkers in the woods had already taken them, the latter which none of them dared pondering.

"Wwwwuuuuuuoooooooo!" The echoing sounds of a howl were heard just outside.

"What was that?" Mitsu got scared and turned to the direction in which she heard it pausing at hammering of metal nails on a sawed off part of a wooden door she and Kosei were nearly finished boarding up at the left back window.

Kosei pulled out the revolver he had salvaged and he prepared to use it by holding it steady with both hands and index finger lightly touching the trigger. He walked cautiously towards the entrance door then placed his intense shaking hands then slowly turned the knob as gently as he could trying to be ready for what's outside. After rotating the ball shaped handle he only pulled the door opened by a few inches then lead with his gun aimed in front of him before stepping forward outside. Once Kosei had made it after the front door he saw an appearance of on the front yard field one of the zombie wolves had reached their cabin. The living corpse of a former live animal appeared with a right arm entirely skinned off leaving deteriorated muscles and bare bones from it's elbow down to it's paw and it's left ear removed of it's fur showing pieces of it's bare skull sticking out in the open air.

Kosei's eyes widened greatly in shock over what he is seeing for the first time. "What the hell are you?"

Not taking any chances with what is infront of him and believing understandably that he could be facing something like that bear that killed his close friend he raised his revolver and pointed it directly at the face of this lone horrid wolf. He steadied his aim by holding the decorative wooden handle with both hands then locking his eyes infront of the iron sight.

He then squeezed the trigger with complete intent and after the hammer pulled back a loud bang was sounded following a flash of light just around the muzzle of the gun after the hammer slammed against the back. When the bullet was fired the undead wolf recieved a violent puncture in the center of it's temple breaking off pieces of bone and exploding much of it's brain out finishing the animal bringing it back to the ground where it belonged.

Kosei pulled back his gun in relief that he didn't have to face an attack from another violent irregular animal. He breathed out his intense feeling and then calmed down for a bit but unfortunately it became short lived.

"What the hell?" Koseis was taken by surprise upon looking about in his surroundings.

He saw more than seven human zombies walking on the field marching around where he and his remaining friends were just sheltering. The adrenaline kicked into Kosei and it was then he knew he had to defend the cabin at all costs. He aimed his gun at the closest undead walker nearest to him then fired another shot with precise accuracy inbetween the eyes of it then swung his arm into another direction to a zombie coming at him from his left side which was also killed by a gun shot directly into it's eye socket. In order for him to make sure not to waste bullets he had to make everyshot count as a kill so he ran closer into another one of those living dead attackers and shot him in the head once again an exact hit to it's controlling brain. After finishing a fourth zombie then pointing it on another it was then the revolver couldn't fire another round now that it was out of bullets, kosei realized that he had only 10 bullets left and there were more walking hungry corpses comming out from every side more than he can count.

"Mitsu there's too many of them we have to block as many doors as we can!" Kosei shouted as he ran back into the entrance of the sufficing refuge but not before dropping the 5 round clip of his now emptied revolver then pulling out a second spare clip then latching it into the slide reloading the gun.

Right as he grabbed the knob of the front door he failed to notice that a zombie Sika deer had just made it to the left side of the porch and sped towards him and it trounced.

"Ahh!" Kosei shouted as he was brought down into the wooden flooring design of the outside of the cabin.

With the creatures ambush successful it then proceeded to bite down on him as it's plant eating designed teeth released several attemtped chomps all over him. Kosei tried to defend himself by putting his hands and wrists unders it's jaws and neck moving it's bony orifice out of the way while he dodges his head. Despite holding the deers head off for abit the monstrous dead animal eventually made a lucky enough bite right on his left arm.

"Rahhh!" Kosei screamed as he can now feel the rows of squarish tough molars puncture into his flesh and cause a poweful tear into his skin and his blood was forced out of his arm.

With the Smith and Wesson handgun on his opposite free hand it was an infelicitous opportunity for him to shove the gun just right under the zombie deers neck.

"Aaagghh." Kosei released a battling outcry as he unleashed a series of bullets and emptied everything the revolver was holding blasting away chunks of the flesh on the disfigured dead animals neck and with the correct weakpoint hit the front of the bones that connected the skull to the spinal cord were gravely damaged and blown off and without the link from head to body all it could do was immobilize and kill the once not so aggressive animal.

The teenage student turned defending gunman shoved the fully dead Sika deer aside making room for him to get up and make it into the front cabin door thankfully on time before more zombie being of the forrest could close in on him.

After 20 minutes had gone by the whole cabin outside from front to sides and to back were swarmed completely by hundreds or thousands of hungry living corpses banging around every corner of the wooden structure trying to find a way in though unsuccessful it was only a matter of time until they find a way in.

Kosei kept watch downstairs holding onto his gun which was the last means of defense against the terrifying horde of flesh eating creatures. His wound was covered in a white cloth which was now stained with his red blood. Trying to keep in check of all of possible break-ins he kept on watching every window they had on the place.

Mitsu was upstair inside Yuto and Namika's room keeping an eye out for her close friend who remained laying in bed. Mitsu sat on a chair completely downed and didn't know what more she could've done even if the option of survival was still up for a choice it was too vague for the moment. As the teen girlfriend of her lover downstairs gave into her grief Namikas voice had caught the attention of her in surprise.

"MmmMitsu?" Namika tried to speak.

Seeing her close friends glassesless eyes looking at her awakening from her long sleep her spirits had been lifted now that Namika was finally able to say something still in working condition.

"Namika? Namika." Mitsu got up from the chair and went to hold Namika's hand in both comfort and cheer.

"Wha what happened?" Namika faintly asked as she slowly sat upward.

"Something attacked you and Yuto we had to bandage you up but we got you out of there on time." Mitsu explained.

Namika exhaled seemingly she was extremely exausted. "Where is Yuto?"

Mitsu quickly returned to her dreaded expression now that it was time for her friend to know what had happend to her boyfriend.

"I'm sorry but that thing had taken him." Mitsu began tearing up and took her eyes off Namika. "Yuto is gone."

"My Yuto." Namika joined her in crying but for her it was worst since her relationship with Yuto went back to both of their fathers.

"I'm so sorry" Mitsu embraced her friend in a comforting hug as she wrapped both of her arms around Namika then allowed her to do the same.

Namika's teary face was followed on by her voice breathing heavily in and out. The injury to the side of her torso was rather painful which may've made it hard for her to keep steady but for some odd reason Namika's breathing sounded more and more weary then a form of throat rumbling came out of her mouth.

Despite Mitsu's face being next to Namika's she couldn't ignore her sorrowful thought on how Namika's boyfriend whom she loved and bonded thanks to their families so she was unable to focus on Namika changing as she growls. Before Mitsu could bring herself back to current events the feeling of pearly white and powerful teeth made an unyielding clamp right into the side of her neck.

"Aaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!" Mitsu screamed and once she felt her friend bite on her she immediately put her hands on both of her shoulders then shoved her off pushing her back down on the bed she was laying in.

Mitsu got up then placed her hands on her neck tightly grasping the opened and bleeding violent wound her now zombified friend had made on her. The poor helpless neck bitten teen tears now made it for her dire situation as she tried to breath and keep calm but the combination of her thinking about her own blood seeping out soaking on her clothes then on the floor, the agony of the damage it did to her, and the fact that she went from mourning with her friends death to now seeing another friend turn into a cannibal put her in all sorts of panic.

Mitsu's eyes widened in shock as she is now looking at Namika rising from the bed then planted her feet on the floor as she stood straight up and her face was no longer anything like her friend before. Mitsu would see her own blood dripping from her teeth and the way she looked at her with those lifeless angry eyes clearly indicated she wasn't going to relent from biting her some more.

Mitsu alarmingly limped with all of her strenght out of Namika's room and headed back down stairs.

At the living room Kosei was trying to keep the walking dead from comming inside where he found himself pushing against the wardrobe closet they used to cover the right back window. The zombies tried to force the wardrobe loose by grouping together and with all of their hands and upper body strenght combined they proved it difficult for the guarding living teen who could only do so much before they finally got the large wooden obstacle to turn on Kosei forcing him to move out of it's way as it fell towards him.

After the door slammed loud into the floor below Kosei refocused on the opened window and perceived one of the zombie humans climbed through the open window and was the first one ot make it in. Denying the undead intruder his entrance Kosei pointed his gun on the zombie man as it climbed up standing on top of the dropped wardrobe and gazed at him though as intimidating as it was all the living deceased man could do was take another one of Kosei's shots inbetween the eyes destroying his controlling brain then making him drop backwards returning to the zombie crowd where he plummeted causing the other outside walking corpses to fall over upon the impact of his fallen body.

Kosei realized that he needed to battle the rest of the horde by close range weapons now that he was down to his last round of bullets but with the help of the built in defense it may be enough to buy then some time.

"Where is that Samurai sword?" Kosei immediately turned his attention away from the busted open window for just a moment trying to search around the floor for the katana Trunks had left awhile ago. Obviously Trunks didn't bother bringing it along considering everyone was in a rush to bring Namika to the hospital.

Before Kosei could look some more he brought his sights back to the opened window and directed his firearm on another zombie that had made it through only to freeze at that very moment.

Kosei's eyes widened greatly as he gave into shock when he now see's a familiar face that wasn't a zombie before. With it's skin just recently decaying into a darker tone and it's stomach violently torn open and certain intestines hanging out he examined the figure until it finally came to him who it was.

" ..y..yy.y.y. !" Kosei shook as he stared at Yuto who in turn stared back then groaned as he walked closer towards him still remained in his unliving state of mind except for the need for hunger over living.

Kosei stood still not knowing whether or not he should bring himself to kill one of his very best friends. The grumbling of the undead Yuto only drew closer as he did and with Kosei still not budging his decision it was nearing that he would join him in the same end.

Kosei's gun hand shook rapidly as he brought it up closing in on his result of letting Yuto die in reanimated corpse of Yuto was only under five feet away and just about to put his hands on his living friend.

"I'm sorry I got you into this Yuto, please forgive me." Kosei apologized woefully as he reluctantly shot his best friend turned zombie at the top of his skull releasing him from all of his suffering once and for all.

There was nothing left for Kosei to do for his friend except for letting his grieving tears form all over his eyes as he heard Yuto's body drop heavily to the floor and the sound of his now lifeless figure crashing down.

Without being given the proper time to pain through his feelings over his dead friend for a tragic second time by his hands he knew right now he had to think about the safety over the rest of his remaining friends and he went rushing over to the fallen wardrobe he quickly lifted it up and successfully placed it back into barricading the unsealed window. Before he could figure out what to do next in order to secure that weakpoint of their defenses he heard a faint voice calling his name.

"Kosei help me." Mitsu walked over to him weakly as her feet could only carry her for so much.

Mitsu's boyfriend who was just about to conjure up a new plan of action stopped and put all of his attention on her.

"Oh my...Mitsu what happened!?" Kosei's attitude only fell into even more sorrow now that he sees yet another one of his close friends injured only this time it was his one and only.

Mitsu had fallen into his arms unable to carry herself on but thanks to Kosei who was indeed still capable he had caught her before she could hurt herself falling into the floor.

Kosei inspected her critical condition as he allowed her to rest against his shoulder only to be unable to know what to do to both get her to stop bleeding and deal with the attackers outside making their way in.

Things could only get worst now that zombified Namika showed up in the living room where the two of them were. Her loud moans and stiff walking condition were trailing through just after Mitsu entered.

Kosei tried to tend to his dying love but the more blood spilled out of her neck the less her eyes kept opened and with seconds passing by Mitsu fell into a deep sleep no longer could she fight her deteriarating state.

"No no no no no!" Kosei released his cries now that yet another one of his own had passed. He continuously wept uncontrollably the thoughts of having his closest loved one enter the same tragic end as Yuto were far too much to bear.

It didn't take him too long after Mitsu died that Kosei had finally realized with his ears the sounds of his second rising dead friends feet scrambling on the wooden designed floor and her breath releasing dead moans approached closer.

When he looked up with his crying expression to see her face he found the worst answer he would never want to think of now that he saw Namika's careless faint undergoing hungry blooded lips look at him trying to make him her next meal.

"I can't believe this is happening to all of my friends." Kosei said as all movements in every point of his body save his mouth halted in dreaded realization. He now realizes that if he and his friends died they will come back alive but not as themselves rather they hunt down the living and crave for their lives and have them join in the same damnable life cycle.

Kosei once again raised his gun arm as it was the only part of him willing to do so and without hesitation delivered another firing shot against Namika's cranial cavity adding another zombie he had shot and killed as well as a second living dead friend he had to let fall down on the same floor as Yuto thus allowing the two of them to join together for their final time.

With all of the friends he had witnessed died Kosei simply sat on the floor holding onto his thoughts of failure, he no longer cared that the zombies were making their way in as a boarded up window in the kitchen was taking in some violent poundings from two brown undead bears and was about to break through at any moment. He froze in place consumed by complete loss thinking about everyone of his friends that had come here to shoot a harmless video of fun and enjoyment and raise the money for his brother but only to end up having their lives taken from him. He remorsefully thought about all of his friends and what they had been through, Yuto and Namika who volunteered to be the first then were attacked by a zombie bear then killed then came back to life and attacked him and Mitsu, Trunks and Usagi who gave their lives and ran out into the forest trying to sacrafice their time for him and his friends, he still wasn't sure if they were alive but with all of the army of zombies making it to the cabin without their attendace drove him in full doubt, and there was Mitsu who didn't know about the zombies enough that she couldn't prevent herself from being bitten and killed and now died in his arms.

There were only two bullets left in the snub nosed revolver Kosei had kept count for but despite the slim enough chance for his survival he raised up his gun proposing the only real possibility.

He placed the muzzle of the gun infront of the forehead of his girlfriend resting in his arms then shot his second to last bullet piercing the round nosed metallic piece against her skull, he did this to prevent her from comming back as something that would turn her into a life eating killer which neither he or she would ever want.

With a stale look on Kosei's face he pulled the hammer of his gun back preparing to use the final round.

"I don't want to hurt anymore people, I hope that my friends will forgive me for taking their lives and for me doing this. I want to join you all." No longer expression any other emotion except overcomming of unpleasantry Kosei turned the gun on himself as he then put the stubby front of the gang weapon to the side of his head.

 ** _To be continued_**


	8. Forming of reinforcements

_**Hello everyone I want to thank you for reviewing and faving my fic it is nice to feel like writing again.**_

 _ **To all the reviewer who are still asking me for an update on Starlight I can promise you that the next chapters will be out next month but in the meantime please try to enjoy this fic and the others I am posting out. Thanks to this Halloweens holiday spirit I am able to get out of my writers block and feel encouraged to continue writing however I still need my watchers to please just enjoy what I have for now and please tell me what you think about them. If your generous thoughts on how my writing style or what I did for the stories makes me feel happy then I can only recover better from the dreaded drama of my life and get back into writing again for all of you. Your words will only fuel my desire to write again.**_

 _ **I am also going to apologize to my other reviewers who wanted me to add in more pairings as at this time the pairs that I have loved and spent so much time with are all the focus I can do for now.**_

 ** _Please read and review and I will keep sending you the continuations of Starlight and Young Teen Love, like I said before those fics require so much work and structure which can be stressful but with your encouragement I can power through them more easily and hope the next chapters will satisfy you._**

* * *

 _ **Hakakaira Forest**_

The Sailor and Saiyan senshi had just cleared all the wave of zombies that had attacked them earlier and with those amount of threats being eliminated it was now time to head back to the cabin for safety and regrouping of their friends. Trunks with his enhanced speed and strenght thought they would get their much faster if he had carried his Sailor girlfriend into his arms bridal style as he went down the path that lead to the road towards the cabin running as fast as he could making his surrounding environment a blur in his and Usagi's vision hoping their friends are fine once they got there.

"I hope that was all of them I know there should be thousands but we don't know how many have died. It could've been centuries since this place happened the way it did." Trunks puzzled.

"At this point only our powers are enough to keep those monsters from killing us and our friends. I know we can survive this but that won't make this kind of evil go away." Sailor Moon explained.

"You're right we'll have to get Kosei, Mitsu, and Namika out of here then we're gonna get to the bottom of this and destroy it if we can." Trunks agreed.

It took them only several minutes to easily get there the only reason they couldn't arrive much earlier was because they were occupied by the enemy that needed vast numbers to delay them.

Once they were in the open field area belonging to their temporary home Trunks put the Sailor leader down by letting her stand on her red colored booted feet as she no longer needed his acceleration and was battle ready.

"Oh no!" Sailor Moon yelled in worry now that she saw their cabin was surrounded by another different army of undead trying to break into the barricaded doors and windows of the foundation.

The amount of them were not as great as what they had fought earlier but the fact that their friends lives were at stake as they didn't have enough weapons let alone any kind of special abilities to deal with the supernatural forces at bay was too much trouble they could'nt have handled.

"Let me handle the left flank." Trunks intensively instructed as he got into fighting form with his fists clenched.

"I got the right." Sailor Moon agreed in the same attitude then drew out her Kaleidomoon Scope.

They both went to the opposite direction as part of their planned attack.

When Trunks approached the side of his choosing he extended his arms out forward forming a triangular shape with his fingers making both of his thumbs and index fingers connect then with incredible speed crossed his hands several times in a blur until they returned to the triangle gap once again.

"Burning Attack!" Trunks yelled in confirmation of his signature technique. In doing so he would fire a spikey rough golden yellow ball of ki energy straight out of the front of the palm of his hands targeting the group of zombies he had set on.

When the blast launched out it had struck the numerous attacking corpse's erasing a large quantity of them inflicting heavy casualties as all who were hit by it were turned into ashes.

Sailor Moon went on to do her part of the attack as she performed by starting off with holding up her rod above her head following this she performed gymnastic style moves as she twirled the rod clockwise around her then made a series of kicks and leg movements as part of the routine, proceeding with more set poses she spun herself around while again twirling the rod counter clockwise until she ended with her left leg fully extended and her right leg behind it, twisting her waste to the right side with her left arm and hand reaching out and right arm extended up while holding the rod.

"Rainbow Moon Heart Ache!" Sailor Moon announced another of her attacks utilizing this one for her living dead targets.

Now that she was ready to do the second part of her attack sequence she needed to extend both arms outward facing opposing sides then she circled around with her rod at hand followed by more fast paced spinning begining with her free left hand pointed up and her right wand handle clutched with the top end at the same direction her left hand was aimed above and she spun herself around some more but this time she knelt down while the multiple circling occured til she was crouched down to the ground still having the position of her Kaleidomoon Scope remain the same.

With the sequence finished and the attack in play a large clear ribbon erupted a helix of big pink magical hearts.

These hearts would lash out all around Sailor Moons wide space and with the zombie swarm in her zone of attack all they could do was feel the formed magical force strike them then before they could realize it were turned into dust completely destroying them adding even more reduction to their numbers.

The strategy proved worthy leaving both Super Saiyan and Super Sailor only the rest of the small units of dead offenders. It only took them several more minutes to finish off all of them outside which was no sweat for the young veteran warriors of good. After their job was done they needed to check on the rest of their friends inside of the cabin.

With all of the zombies cleared up it was easier for them to enter the cabin however they didn't want to break down the fortified windows or doors that their friends had built so they needed to enter though their own bedroom window by means of breaking the glass which Trunks ended up having to do.

"I'll be sure my company pays for that." Trunks joked abit taking responsibility for doing that to his and Usagi's chosen room.

The two of them then headed into Yuto and Namika's room since they had already checked Kosei and Mitsu's and were unable to find them in their respective quarters they figured they must be somewhere downstairs maybe keeping stable their means of protecting themselves. Before they could go proceed though they first needed to check on Namika's condition.

"Hey Kosei, Mitsu. How is Namika doing?" The Sailor Senshi adorned Usagi walked into the doorway to get a glimpse however her concern only turned into horrifying shock when she had seen what had possibly happened. Her sapphire blue eyes could see the bed sheet had been thrown on the wooden floor and blood trailing it's red and foul stain around it.

"No...noooo!" Usagi nearly screamed when her vision realized the blood could be from Namika. She had no other action to do except cover her mouth with both hands and let the heavy shed of tears form all over her eyes.

"Usagi what's going on?" Trunks followed in from behind hearing his warrior partner's distress which had him afraid for her.

"No no no nononono!" Usagi cried then ran past him heading downstairs immediately trying to search for her innocent friends.

Trunks was left confused over what went wrong and feared. He looked back at the same bed Usagi was investigating on and ended up having the same surprised apprehension she had just recieved.

"Usagi. Usagi." Trunks called Sailor Moon out trying to catch up to her.

He left the bedroom to follow her down the stairs and into the living room. He had an unpleaseant feeling that he was about to find out something horrible had happened to Namika and may've went to Kosei and Mitsu as well making him even more unsettled with just the mere thought.

Trunks had managed to find his love standing still in the opened space of the living room. He could see her hands held together and she was looking down at something before it took him a few seconds to hear her crying as she moaned heavily. He walked towards her slowly wanting to be careful on how he approaches her know the unhappy expression she had meant he appeared right next to her he turned his attention to where the same direction her uncontrollable tearful face was trying to keep staring at but it was unbearable to watch for her.

Trunks now saw into his failure and he was sorrowfully dissappointed in himself now seeing all four of their friends have now died and are all together on the floor. Yuto likely turned into a zombie as Trunks had found him earlier dead but now had risen forcing his best friend to shoot him, somehow Namika had found her way to walk and made it by their side but Mitsu had a large opened gash on her neck. One thing was certain the last three all had bullet holes appearing on their heads suggesting in their examination that Kosei had to shoot them including himself for some reason.

"I don't understand what happened and why would Kosei do all of this. What the hell is going on." Trunks was left with terror and disorder.

"Kosei knew he and his friends were going to turn into the living dead so he had no choice but to stop it from happening. This was their last moment and he didn't want them to become monsters and hurt people like us." Usagi cried out unresisting her heart pained emotions.

"I'm so sorry we couldn't save them." Trunks didn't want her to cry alone so he went over to embrace hr in a loving and caring hug. He may not have cried as powerfully as his blonde bunny but he was indeed in the same level of sorrow she was in. He too was in the moment of shedding tears over the loss of their friends.

 _ **Capsule Corp Main building**_

Inside the Atrium the four kids were still having fun playing around with all of the other wandering dinosaurs but this time the Apatosaurus a long neck quadriped herbivore was being used for something fun.

Gohan had just flown himself up whilst carrying Chibiusa with both of the back of her legs together wrapped against his arm on one side and his other hand placed on her shoulder and made it to the top of the head of the Apatosaurus but thanks to his ki training he was able to lightly land his feat against it's thick reptilian skin without any kind of pressure making sure that he wouldn't annoy or disturb the peaceful ancient animal.

"Are you ready for this Chibiusa." Gohan excitedly said as he locked his face against hers.

"Let's go for it." Chibiusa said then wrapped her arms tightly around his neck in preparation for what's about to happen.

Far below from many stories down to the ground the two much younger kids Goten and Chibi Chibi stood looking up at the older young senshi to an observational view.

"Chibi Chibi." The little red haired toddler said in wonder.

"I hope he does a nice landing when he comes down." Goten tried to fix his vision on his older brother and his female friend as he squinted.

Back to the top of the head of the surviving prehistoric animal Gohan and Chibiusa were about to try and do an either really stupid and risky plan or pull off the extremely fun execution of it.

"And here I go sliding down!" Gohan announced his performance then while fastening onto Chibiusa in his arms for security he had leaned forward and dropped down with his feet railing away against the back neck bone of their harmless sauropod as he slid swiftly heading under.

The first son of Goku trailed his feet against the spines keeping the bottom of his shoes steady and accurate with him still skating through the long way he went.

"Ahhhhhahahaaaaaaa!" Chibiusa laughed and screamed as her heart raced with thrills and excitement. She was somewhat scared but like any ride in an amusement park through great heights it was sure worth it.

Chibiusa couldn't hold her breath in as she still screamed really loudly giving into her trembling joy unlike Gohan who had experience with this kind of thing while in the skies so he was more easily calm.

After skating down the long side of the neck he still wasn't even halfway there when he got to the more wavy part of the dinosaurs spine, the changing of the direction he was going swerved him out of trail and he was forced to hop upward abit but got back right on to grinding correctly.

"Whoa whoa!" Chibiusa shook as she nearly fell off of Gohan's grasp while he strayed out abit which made her alittle scared now grabbing his neck even harder in caution but at the same time alittle more fun arising.

Gohan had to steady more as he roved on some more uneven body lenght when he finally got past the backside section and of course made his way to the the curved end of the tail.

Ending the final line of the ride both of his feet were released from the tip of the tail and into the air as they slipped off making Gohan fly through as he soared.

Both first children of their senshi leaders were launched straight into the field infront of them where the young half Human Saiyajin crashed right on the grassy flat level making an forced impacting land on his behind but luckily for him he trained with his durability so atleast he didn't have to feel the worse pain imaginable and more importantly Chibiusa was still in good condition being that she was now seated against his legs.

"You alright?" Gohan asked with his feet and hands still planted on the ground.

Chibiusa had her eyes closed for the moment but then opened them to see where they are now.

"Is there a taller one around?" Chibiusa asked.

Gohan acted dumbfounded by her question but all it did was make both of them burst out into laughter.

"Hey Gohan, Chibiusa." Bulma ran to them and called in an urgent attitude.

Both kids on the ground turned their faces to her seemingly giving them some news.

"Oh grandmama what's going on?" Chibiusa asked Bulma.

"I had just recieved a call from Trunks, he didn't seem calm and I think he was calling for help." Bulma explained.

The sign of the possible need for their support made Gohan and Chibiusa stand up from sitting on the ground and bring out their attention more to hear what the blue haired owner of the building they're in had to say.

"Really Trunks is in trouble?" Asked Gohan in concern.

Bulma nodded. "Yes he could only say help and I couldn't hear anything else, the static interferrance blocked the rest of the communication then died completely. I couldn't send anymore messages to him after that."

The pink haired bunny child of Sailor Moon showed great concern over her parents that she asked with wide worry. "We should go down there and help them immediately."

"I think you both should go and find some of your friends to help out. If it's that bad that even my own son who is just as powerful as his father Vegeta needed to call me then it must be that serious." Bulma discussed.

Both kids nodded in agreement.

 _ **In the streets of Tokyo**_

Ami and Yamcha were in the middle of their date where the scarred former desert bandit managed to gather up enough money from playing baseball to afford a finely recepted French restaurant. The two of them were given a seat at a reserved table for their comfort, they had ordered a plate of extremely exotic styled yet elegantly made dishes mere normal words couldn't describe though it seemed by the looks on Ami's contented face and Yamcha's smile they were more happy with having a nice converstation then what is being served.

"You really didn't have go this far Yamcha, I know you really wanted to prove yourself to me but really if you need to spare your budget I wouldn't have minded something less." Ami smiled and gave her praise.

"Well Ami you are my special one, I may not be one of those intelligent kind of people but I am willing to do anything that'll make you happy all I can hope for is making that count for you." Yamcha explained.

"My friends have told you alot about me haven't they. I'll admit you were very unexpected." Ami confirmed.

"It's what I could do you know with trying to leave my previous life in the wild like a wolf, do martial arts and baseball, I really don't contribute much of anything else." Yamcha told.

"Why is it you didn't go for someone like Makoto or Minako they seemed more of your type atleast compared to the way I am." Ami wondered.

Yamcha steadily expressed his reasoning. "When I first saw you I felt you had this shyness in your eyes."

His words drew Ami in making her focus on what more he had to say about her that she might like.

He continued. "It was no different from when I first met Goku, everytime I came across various females my age I end up being so scared of them, can you believe a guy like me used to be so afraid of women it got to the point where everyone made fun of me over my fear throughout my childhood. In a way when we first join in on our teams we didn't really start off with confidence but thanks to our leaders we became what we are now. That is what I saw in you Ami."

"You really see that much of me in yourself?" Ami asked taken in by what he said.

"Beauty is one thing you have just as much as your friends but there is no other girl that could ever match these feelings I have over you and I'm not about to give that up." Yamcha concluded.

With surprise Ami quickly blushed. "Well thank you for thinking of that for me."

"Now tell me why did you accepted me. I clearly am not the model genius like you always wanted and you know I'm not as well liked as everyone else in my group." Yamcha then asked.

Ami slowly exhaled in order to relax her excitement and keep herself talking straight.

"You were so determined that you wanted to be with me more than my friends that I put alittle thought into it and in my mind maybe there was more to you. Then I saw you had been treated rather harshly as the weakest of the team."Ami explained.

"I had to accept the fact that everyone around me could only grow stronger and there was only so much I could ever do." Yamcha conceded.

Ami returned to her joyful look. "It's kinda the same for me as I am not as much of an offensive fighter like Rei or Makoto. I guess my shyness and your treatment are the key elements of what brings us together."

Yamcha reached over with his left hand across the table and gently placed his palm on top of her right one with bonding trust. "I'm very glad that I didn't need to be more than a baseball player to be accepted by you."

The blue haired senshi's blushes came back after feeling the soft and warm grasp of the front of Yamcha's hand this time however she was able to contain it. This benevolent interraction was a sign of having a properly developed relationship for both of them right now and perhaps more in the future. Ami proudly allowed him to to touch her showing him that she is more than welcomed to him then gazed her dark ocean blue iris's into his fierce hardened black ones.

Despite the romantic moment Ami felt the irrelevant need to change the subject. "I had just realized something."

"What would that be?" Yamcha promtly asked.

"Aren't you abit too young to be joining professional baseball?" Ami questioned.

Yamcha brushed off. "Oh they don't care about age limit just as long as you're skilled enough which is more than what I've got."

While he seemed easy going as he spoke on the other hand in his mind it was the opposite attitude.

"Except for the fact I didn't realize my age wasn't needed before I had Trunks mom make a fake ID for me to be 18." He groaned in his thoughts.

"Hey guys how's it going?" Goten made a sudden appearance out of nowhere as he arrived at the table his two older friends were dining in.

"Gah!" The surprise of the youngest son of Goku made Yamcha jump in fright.

"Oh Goten hello." Ami greeted.

"Chibi." Chibi Chibi walked over joining in.

"Oh Chibi Chibi you're here too." Ami noticed her little friend.

Yamcha regained his composure then lent his attention to the two youngest members of both Ami and his entire team of super powered heroes.

"Hey little guys what's up." Yamcha accosted.

"Nothing much just comming by to see you and Ami." Goten said.

"You two hungry? Want a seat I have enough money for you two to join us?" Yamcha offered.

"I would like that but Gohan told me to come and ask you for help only." Goten explained.

"Really? Well what can we do for him is it urgent?" Ami asked.

"Well Bulma told Gohan and Chibiusa that Trunks needed help over at Hakakaira then big brother asked me to look for you guys here while Gohan and his girlfriend went to find our other friends." Goten informed.

"Wait so Usagi and Trunks could be in trouble over there?" Ami felt something was happening as she nearly got up from her seat.

"I don't know Gohan only said I needed to bring you along with us as fast as I can." Goten finished.

Yamcha decided not to delay any further and stood up out of his chair. "If that's the case count me in I'm always going to be around for all my buds."

He followed in their recruitment but before he could do that he had to be a well mannered customer and reached in his pockets for his wallet then placed the amount of payment on the table setting in the cleared check.

"Me too I'll never let my friends down." Ami joined in.

Before all four of them could leave Yamcha wanted to know more about what's going on."Is Gohan going to bring more people?"

"He said we needed to get to Hakakaira as fast as possible and only me and Chibi Chibi could come get you guys. You were the easiest and the closest we knew we could find but Gohan and Chibiusa knew exactly where to get Hotaru and Android 17." Goten answered.

Yamcha's confidence took a downturn as he now acted all doubtful. "Oh boy best of luck to your brother Gohan in getting Android 17 to help us out especially when it involves Trunks."

 _ **Somewhere else in Japan**_

A special holiday event took place which turns out to be the years Obon Festival. It was not just a celebration on a given day but rather a more respectable traditional custom that would give loved ones a chance to honor their ancestors or people close to them. It was here that Hotaru Tomoe would bring Lapis along formerly known as Android 17 which she had chosen not to call him. The two were dress in their attire of famous Japanese fashion offering their honorary tribute to the amusement festival. Hotaru while holding her plain white uchiwa fan with colored blossom pedals was wearing her Kimono with a tied up crimson red obi and white decorated flower artwork placed on the entire purple colored fabric of her dress and with her Android 17 didn't really come in with as much stylistic design as his partner instead he just wore a plain black Yukata with an orange brown tied obi belt.

"Thank you so much Lapis for doing this for me." Hotaru contently said holding onto Android 17's hand.

"Anything for you Hotaru. Your parents need their daughter." Android 17 replied in agreement.

Both black short haired cyborgs walked through the crowd of people observing all of the strung up oval shape paper lit lanterns above them with flower bands rowed on the strings as well. The loud but rythemic vocal singing along with matching background drummers uttered out for everyone who participated in the event to hear. As they both walked around more they passed some of the stands catching the attention of other traditionally dressed festival goer either trying to fetch some of the servings of food or ones that had interesting eye catching trinkets.

"Oh look the dance. Over here." Hotaru smiled and pulled Android 17's hand much to his surprise as she sprinted over to an area where people are gathered infront of a concert stage with a team of drummers doing their performance while everyone around them followed with an entire group dance.

"Bon Odori come on Lapis." Hotaru pleaded then began joining in on everyones pattern of movement. Like her some of them also wore traditional clothing as tribute but not everyone did perhaps some just joined in for a welcoming good time.

As with everyone next to her she caught onto their feet stepping and hand waving. She let her arms flutter through the air from left to right swinging them the same way a couple of times following through with the trail of flowing repitition the many people beside her were doing. Each time she did a step forward her hands and arms must do a rowing like formation on each side. After the first set of dancing arm signals were done a new form presented among the crowd, this time everyone extended their arms out then when they retracted they swooped in for a clap then once again swinging their arms out pulling in and make their hands form a circular shape from opposite directions then clap.

Hotaru easily got the hang of it on the other hand her male counterpart seemed to either be trying too hard or didn't seem interested enough to put much effort into it.

"You know I'm not a very big fan of dancing like this, maybe my sister and definately her bald headed man but certainly not me." Android 17 said in abit of annoyance as he tried to do the arm waving part by way of his arms that were rather crooked looking and didn't have the softening tone his enjoying girlfriend was able to do rather easily.

"You don't have to like this or be good at it just give it a try no ones gonna criticize you." Hotaru disagreed as she smiled then extended her fingers, when she crossed her arms to the left side her left arm went farthest diagnally pointed to the ground with her right arm went the same direction but further behind, when she did the same to her right side it switched with her right arm more outward and left arm behind.

"I know but can you imagine Dr. Gero's spirit right now comming back and watching me do this from beyond the grave." Android 17 blushed perhaps he had some feelings that one of his worst enemies may've possibly come back as a ghost and is participating in the event watching his every humuliating move, of course it was just his paranoid theory.

Hotaru laughed. "Well you were the one that killed him but don't be so concerned with him now that there's nothing he can do."

The purple color favored Sailor Senshi then speedily walked over from behind her artificially inputted boy companion, while doing this he ended up looking at her rather confusingly on what she's doing now then after pressing her kimono covered chest against his back and reaching over under his arms then gently grasped his wrists from beneath she decided to offer her assistance to him by helping his movement coordinate with everyone elses, she was rather having fun toying with him while doing this although it only caused him to start blushing red all over his face even more than he already had.

"Here just like this Lapis." Hotaru smiled as she controlled his arms waving in circular swings from right to left and left to right then when his feet needed to move forward she did so by pushing him to make his steps happen following after the hand waves.

"Hey hey hey stop it." Android 17 nervously said while trying to not feel embarassed by her grabbing him and making him dance. He attempted to resist her wanting not to be instructed in such a way that he didn't appropriate to but out of love for her he didn't try hard enough break her playful grip.

Android 17 then started giggling. "Hey cut it out haha."

As Hotaru's innocent and cheerful embrace started rubbing off on him Android 17 only got into the dance more and more thanks to her enthusiasm. He couldn't get mad at her since they both come from similar backgrounds and fate had found them together along with their other super powered friends of their respective senshi although in Android 17's case he was treated rather watchfully unlike Hotaru who is loved by everyone of the Sailors.

Android 17 continued to execute the rest of the hand waves til the clap came in for the Bon Odori he then calmly said to Hotaru with a smile. "Okay you can stop now. I think I have the rest handled."

"Who says I don't wanna keep this going hahaha." Hotaru laughed eagerly as she kept herself all over him and toyed with him all she wanted.

"After this is over you are getting a serious tickle." Android 17 chuckled as he surrendered in the harmless but romantic moment for both of them.

Hours after more exploring and partaking of the local theme gathering went on there was the final stage that had to be done as a finish of celebrating the spirits in the afterlife. The two super powered beings went to the part of the festival where everyone joined at the beach area where they would hand their lit paper lamps over to the men in swimming trunks positioned at the water with a large wooden square board ready to place dozens of them in rows together before releasing the lamps by way of floating them onward out into the open water ocean.

"This is for mom and dad." Hotaru expressed her farewell as she held her candle lit orangish tan toned paper lamp with both hands. She kept her eyes on the red ink japanese letters she had written on them which inscribed her mothers name _**Keiko Tomoe**_.

Android 17 would offer his assistance by holding onto the second lamp that his koibito had made for her father which she inscribed his name also in red ink _**Souichi Tomoe**_.

Both part machine Humans walked into the sandy plain where they would hand their lamps over to the men at the beach and allow their offerings to go beyond their point.

Hotaru watched as the two men swam farther out into the water with the wooden board following them as each men held an opposite side carefully keeping the lamps in proper place until it was the right distance to release them.

While looking as the same direction she was Android 17 swung his left arm around Hotaru's entire shoulder comforting her graciously with his hand amiably rubbing lovingly against her soft left arm. She would accept his gentle cling by turning herself in against his chest where she would placed her equally adoring right open palm on and then the side of her head just right next to his chin making him feel the brushing strands of her dark violet shaded black hair against his smooth citron light skin much to both of their content.

When the men reached many yards out in the dark unseeing water during the night they had reached their final destination where they stopped then began taking each persons decorated lamp and letting the tributing items sail way farther out over to rest of the sea of Japan, these would act as offerings to their daparted ancestors as a way to help lead them back into the astral plane in peace.

"Don't worry Souichi and Keiko Tomoe, I promise I'll take good care of your little girl." Android 17 smirked feeling the spirits of Hotaru's parents were observing him and he wanted their approval.

Hotaru also grinned as she lifted her head and met his face with hers. "They would've been proud of you."

"Hey Hotaru." The voice of Chibiusa was heard.

The two traditionally dressed couple turned their attention to where Chibiusa was comming from then saw her approach them with Gohan beside her also tagging along.

"Oh Chibiusa hi how are things going?" Hotaru greeted her younger friend.

"We're doing good and thought we should come by. Did you guys have fun here?" Chibiusa happily replied back.

Android 17 relinquished his former good mood and stepped in. "We did but tell me what's Trunks little friend doing here?"

Gohan nearly responded in the same manner but kept calm and didn't try to push things through. "We're not here to fight you we just came to talk about something important."

After Hotaru and Android 17 had finished their time at the festival they walked into town with their newly arrived company hearing what they needed to discuss as they walked on the sidewalks of the streets. They had gotten past the part where Trunks and Usagi's friends were on a trip to the Musabetsu dorei-chi of Hakakaira and the urban legends people would often make stories about.

"We had a call from Trunks but the only word we could hear him say was help. There is no way my mom and dad would need to call for help like that, they are both powerful enough to deal with anything." Chibiusa explained in abit of distress.

"Unless they were facing a new kind of enemy powerful enough to bring harm to them." Hotaru figured.

"Don't worry Chibiusa we will help Usagi and Trunks and everyone else over there. I'm not about to let anyone hurt our friends or family." Hotaru placed her hand on her long time younger friends shoulder agreeing to save her mother the valorous future Moon Princess and her Saiyan warrior lover.

"For you Hotaru I would help save Sailor Moon and anyone of your Sailor friends although I'm not too sure about Trunks once he see's me tagging along." Android 17 met halfway but still settled with going.

Gohan easingly tried to explain "Listen 17 it's not like we wanted to keep being enemies or anything it's just that it's gonna take abit of time for us to warm up to you like Piccolo and Vegeta. For Trunks it's far more complicated because he lived...

Android 17 interrupted him rather rudely and raised his voice. "I know everyday since he was a kid he dealt with me killing all of his friends from another timeline and I was a murderous killing machine programmed not to spare all innocent lives or feel terrible for my commitments."

Gohan felt he offended him and tried to unstress his upsetting feelings. "I'm not trying to say that about you I swear."

Android 17 continued still felt like saying what he wanted to. "Yeah right like it wasn't Trunks who said to me "I still may have some software dialed into me that Gero had left that could be dangerous." I wouldn't be surprised if you felt the same since I killed you in his timeline."

Gohan got taken by surprise over his comments that he couldn't hold back his defense on the matter, the last part of the androids words especially got him a rise. "You were the one that refused to let Bulma look into you just incase. Can you blame Trunks?"

Android 17 disagreeingly argued. "I had every right to refuse or have you and the rest of your team forgotten all this time I've spent being around Hotaru when her group the Outer Senshi gave me their trust to protect her with my life. The Outer Senshi of all people believed in my love for Hotaru."

Gohan shot back upsettingly. "We know Android 17 we get it Trunk's father was the same thing but now he's part of us and so was Piccolo but unlike you he didn't need his love for Setsuna to gain everyones trust."

"That's enough you two!" Chibiusa worryingly interfered as she stepped infront of the half saiyan her age and put her hands on his shoulders trying to break up his escalated argument with her best friends love.

"Lapis please no more of this." Hotaru did the same as she halted Android 17 by pressing lightly her hands on the front of his chest.

Chibiusa looked into Gohans black pearlish eyes making him have contact with her shining ruby red ones attempting to calm him down by focusing on her.

"We need him to help us please for my mother and your friend and my father Trunks." She begged innocently.

With the words of the pink haired girl he was with Gohan exhaled his breath letting his attitude die off.

"Android 17 I'm sorry for everything I, Trunks, and everyone else said about you and made you feel that way but please this time we are asking you desperately for your help. Believe me this is the kind of thing that helps you grow into our team. It's not possible to feel threatened by you forever." Gohan apologized.

The older black haired male leveled himself maturely on the same field as the young boy he had just ranted against.

Android 17 easily responded. "It's just that you guys have never tried to talk to me whenever you had the chance to, I never got invited to parties or celebrations by you that didn't involve Hotaru or the Sailors to do that themselves so all I could assume was that you never wanted to see me around."

Hotaru and Chibiusa both let their settling boyfriends go as they stepped back to make way for them to have a more proper conversation that way they can hasten things up and save all the fighting in preparation for what could happen in the Hakakaira forest.

"I promise when this is all over you'll be part of us that I can swear to it." Gohan proposed willing to live up to the expectation.

Android 17 closed his eyes and nodded in agreement. "Then let's not let them wait any longer."

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	9. Return to the village

_**Hakakaira Forest**_

The night was still going which could mean that it was either midnight or past that time in what took place as the eight of them had arrived just outside of the forest where the road would meet the entrance and where their two other companions had driven down into. All four of the females had just transformed into their Sailor Senshi uniforms, Ami Mizuno had become Sailor Mercury the warrior of knowledge in addition her element theme was water and ice, Hotaru became Sailor Saturn warrior of death and rebirth, Chibiusa turned into Super Sailor Chibi Moon the princess warrior of the Moon Kingdom and rightful heir to her mother Sailor Moon, and Chibi Chibi had become Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon the little soldier of the Cosmos. As the girls had readied themselves by bringing out their battle outfits two of the boys where were of Saiyan blood used the same blonde hair changing form their older friend Trunks had transformed in as a Super Saiyan.

Now that everyone was at the peak of their powers they stood by and examined the entrance into the woods to study just what kind of challenge awaits them.

"So this is the place where they went. I can't really say that I'm impressed I was hoping there was more to this so called creepy forest but it doesn't look like anything different from all the other woodlands in Japan." Android 17 said feeling rather apathetic.

"Hey we didn't even go in there yet so I have a good reason to believe that if it was you that went through what Trunks had gotten you would call us for help all the same." Yamcha argued as he glare at the black haired artificial Human.

Android 17 easily stood still not showing Yamcha any kind of intimidation. "I knew you couldn't resist comparing me to Trunks I guess your bigotry isn't the only thing I should be dealing with once I go in the forest."

Yamcha responded in sulk. "Let's go guys we need to get to Usagi and Trunks."

With the argument at it's end everyone went to journey into the dark forest in hopes that both the teen half Saiyan and Moon princess were okay once they arrived at the place. It was not hard to follow the trail since it was literally right infront of them and could only lead forward and yet there was still the pondering thoughts on what they could've expected.

 _ **Hakakaira Log Cabin**_

The last two young couple still in their Super Sailor and Super Saiyan forms were inside of the vacation home turned into a defensive fort against the undead were just sitting down in the living rooms floor infront of the fireplace. They had just covered the remains of their deceased young friends with all of the blankets they had inside of the house, they unfortunately couldn't get rid of the splatters of their exposed red blood messing all over the sheets which came out of their protruding wounds, an unsettling sight that neither of the duo of surviving teens ever wanted to watch.

Trunks and Usagi were sitting right next to eachother mourning over both the demise of their good schoolmates and dramatic pause as they were left awaiting for something to come for them. Usagi was given one of Trunk's brown coat jacket he had packed in and planned to wear when it was their turn to do the video documentary on the abandoned village but the loving and caring boy wished to give his koi as much comfort as she needed and more doing everything he can to keep her cheers up in such a brooding outcome. Trunks arm held her over her jacket covered elbow and she layed her odongo fashioned blond haired head directly on his opened shoulder accepting his care.

"I've tried to hide this from you but Chibiusa has always loved you behind your back but never wanted to admit it yet." Trunks revealed. "She asked me never to tell you because she was waiting for you to reveal yourself to be the mother she wanted. The whole reason she acted the way she did was to test your willingness to be a mom."

"I could've easily said the same thing about her for a daughter." Usagi replied.

"I had known that for awhile now and as her father and your future husband it's always a beauty to see that you two have something amazing for eachother but what I never got was why neither of my two loved ones can't just simply admit what both of you wanted for one another instead of holding it back." Trunks wondered.

The Sailor leader pulled her head up then showed her face towards her thoughtful boyfriend. "That's just how it is for Chibiusa and me, love is for everyone but in order for it to mean anything one of us must wait til the right moment. All this sister acting while immature it would be best we just let all of the anger and frustration we have to deal with for eachother die down and when it gets to that point we can see more cleary just how perfect we really are under all that criticism." Sailor Moon had given all of the information on the false opposing chemistry between mother and daugther.

"I would never choose to love first then be ignorant of the negatives that would only grow and destroy the relationship over letting out all of our flaws we had on eachother then leave the kind and caring side of either of us to take over and become stronger. I am very sure Chibiusa is the same way." She had finished her righteous intention.

Trunks let the explainations of her words run through him clearly and with gratitude over what was going on with his found family he smiled.

Just when things were warming up to their downed situation the sounds of the front door banging were heard.

"Trunks, Usagi we're here are you two alright we just saw alot of blasting going on all over the ground." The outside voice of Gohan came from the other side of the wood blocked entrance.

"Gohan?" Trunks tried to recognize the voice of his friend.

He and Sailor Moon next to him stood up and headed for the doorway getting ready to answer to whomever was searching for them which they hoped were there friends comming to the rescue.

"Let me take care of this." Android 17's voice came out seemingly rather impatient.

Before Usagi and her Super Saiyan composed partner could get any closer to the door a strong and thunderous kick had impacted the door strong enough that all of the nailed down wooden boards had now been obsoleted and revealing their appearance was Android 17 obviously the closest one since it was his kick that did that to the door and the rest of the familiar company.

Sailor Moons hopes and gone up even farther now that she see's their friends had managed to answer their calls and now are here with her and Trunks no longer bring the last two alive in the Hakakaira Forest.

"Everyone you've made it?" Sailor Moon sobbed with her teary eyes out of relieved happiness.

"Usagi." Sailor Mercury ran towards her senshi leader.

Both warrior friends embraced in a reuniting hug now that the finding of them was a success and both Usagi and Trunks we in one piece.

"Dad." Chibi Moon ran towards her future father Trunks with great joy over him being safe then threw hers arms out in order to hold him in a loving daugthers hug.

Trunks returned by kneeling down more to her level then allowing her to wrap herself around his neck which would give him room to hug her back with his arms across her torso.

Sailor Moon then went over to Trunks and Chibi Moon desiring a complete family hug for all three of them she put one of her arms around the back of Trunks' neck and the other on her little pink haired version. Upon feeling his loves need to join in Trunks pulled his arm out nearest to Sailor Moon then replaced it on her back completing his families triple loving hold.

"Have you been protecting mommy and keeping her out of trouble papa." Chibiusa joked.

"Oh you little brat." Usagi added into her humorous sarcasm.

"We got your distress call and we were the only ones that could come here on time." Yamcha informed.

Trunks then turned his attention to his close aged friend. "I'm glad I was able to reach you before my phone died."

Shortly after speaking he had just realized that one of the people he had the most unsecured feeling to be around was with his friends at the very moment they had come by. Trunks could only stare at Android 17 with his fierce sense of rivalry as the dark thoughts on the past still haunted him but all his part machine former enemy could do was stare at him back in the same tone but the difference was that Android 17 couldn't care less.

"That's right I'm here got a problem with that." Android 17 imposed.

Trunks relented. "For now we have no time for this, I've got something more important that I need tell to my friends."

"Fine by me." Android 17 agreed on one thing they both could.

Everyone who was present around the two could only observed the heated but hidden enmity the two had for eachother but thankfully Gohan was there to step in and bring things back into focus on what their next plan was.

"Hey Trunks what was it that was going on here." Gohan asked.

The oldest half saiyan turned his attention to him then began explaining. "This forest is cursed or something. There is somekind of an outbreak of dead things comming to life and they attacked us and killed our friends."

"You mean like Zombies?" Yamcha deduced in a weird sense.

"I know it sounds really strange but we're telling you that this place is not natural." Sailor Moon added.

"Anything that died in this forest during this time period will come back from the dead and if there were anyone who wandered in here at that moment they will be attacked just like what had happened to our friends Yuto, Namika, Mitsu, and Kosei they all died because of what happened." Trunks explained.

"I'm so sorry about that buddy." Yamcha sympathized.

"Well now that we're here now it's time that we brought you all home, we should let the public know about what went on." Sailor Mercury planned.

"It won't do us any good. We tried to leave but like I said this forest is cursed and it was somehow able to put up a barrier around us and prevented our escape which is why we haven't left at all and tried covering from here in this cabin." Trunks unfolded.

"So we're stuck in here and can't get out now. Well then what do you suggest we do." Android 17 asked without mannerism.

"We take the fight to them." Trunks walked over to the living room area then picked up the finely reserved Japanese blade he had earlier but this time he was more than inclined to take it with him. "This all started with the village out there I am for certain that is what's causing all of this. It has to be the source I see no other option as we don't know if that barrier will ever go down."

"There is no doubt we'll find whatever answers we need over there if anything. Plus if this works we can put it to rest so that no one else like my friends will face death in such a way." Sailor Moon went along.

With that being said Trunks and Sailor Moon continued to walk past the doorway intending on going through with the mission.

"Well if you're going you're gonna need some backup Trunks, I ain't letting you go without me." Yamcha went to follow them.

"We all must fight together." Ami joined in.

After four of them went together on the plan Trunks and Sailor Moon had put forth the rest of the team followed. The last ones to go were behind the rest which was Sailor Saturn and Android 17 but before they could proceed any further Hotaru put herself infront of her cybornetically enhanced boyfriend stopping him for the moment as she felt the need to say something.

"Lapis please listen to me I know you may've never felt loss the same way as Trunks did and yes you weren't responsible for that but please could you atleast try to prove to him you are not his enemy. I always want to have friends who mean well to eachother and come into terms and making peace and trust me Lapis I know you are more than able to do that." Hotaru explained.

Android 17 let his gentle attitude guide him. "I would like to give it a try but everytime we go anywhere near eachother there doesn't seem to be anykind of trust in either of us. Right when I made it in here the first thing he did was not thank me instead he remains the same as he always has."

Hotaru grabbed his hands with both of her own and put them up together and the two made eye contact, a gesture that formed based on their relationship. "Please just do whatever you can no matter what all it takes is either one of you to prove you're in good terms."

"I can't make any promises." Android 17 admitted.

"Then atleast do this for me." Hotaru finished before leaning her face forward to his then gave him a soft and warm affectionate kiss on his surprised lips for just that instant. The moment made the male cyborg blush in the great feeling he was gifted from his other half human love. With the exception of his blonde twin artificial human the most trustful person Android 17 could ever believe in had given him the encouragement he needed to be pushed into making himself better if not for Trunks atleast for her his confidence was for certain.

 _ **The abandoned village of Hakakaira Musabetsu dorei-chi**_

The two sets of teens and kids all agreed to come to the place, Usagi would lead her small group of Sailors while Trunk's group had either himself or Gohan taking lead as they were the most experienced out of the bunch. Once they all had made it to the grounds of the ancient village everyone had stuck together not wondering off and observing their first time being surrounded by the eerie yet currently emptied land of left behind buildings; for Trunks it was his second time there.

"It doesn't look like anything is here anymore are you sure you and Usagi didn't kill off all of them I mean you two did say they had an army that you totally destroyed." Yamcha thought as he walked while lighting up his fists with ki energy preparing for a possible hostile encounter.

"If that's the case then all we need to do now is simply find a way to put down the barrier and leave this nigthmare but we still can't be sure if it would end after that." Trunks explained.

A couple of yards of walking came by until they had finally found the large building that was in the center of town, Trunks had led them back to the Main Hall where he had first confronted a zombified figure.

"This was where the first attack started but the thing is we never checked the rest of the inside. I'm wondering if it's possible there were writings or records about what's been going on here or atleast some kind of connection." Trunks elaborated. "There was a hallway inbetween the Forge and Sleeping Quarters we should check that part out first."

"Maybe there's some kind of room where they keep all the writing and papers could be there judging by the looks of this huge thing." Chibiusa added.

Once the group of teens and kids went inside they progressed with the clever strategy as they made it past the front entrance and main opened space and into the hall that Trunks was talking about.

Gohan, Goten, and Trunks as well as Android 17 lit up their hands in the form of a ki replacement for candlesticks as they used their powers to flash their way through the dark corridor while walking with their sailor clad partners nearby. They all stepped carefully and quietly each time they drew further into the pretty distant passage that was surprisingly longer to go through than how it looked. Everybody had to watch every corner and everywhere from front to back if there were possibly more zombies sneaking up on them as they continued walkway had ended for them once they had found an entry way that could lead somewhere they had yet known.

"Looks like there's something to go for." Trunks informed.

The final destination had brought them into some kind of strange dark room. There were steps made of stone once you come in from the entryway which Trunks was the first to go through followed by Sailor Moon and the rest of their company of warrior friends.

"What is this place?" Sailor Moon studied.

After a few steps down the stone mounted stairs the magic powered girls and the ki augmented boys found their feet were gently pressed onto the dusty dry dirt ground of an opened area of practically nothing.

"What do they do in a place like this, I'm not seeing anything around it's just a room full of nothing but dirt like the outside." Yamcha said looking down and observing the gray content beneath his feet.

"Hey guys what's that over there?" Hotaru pointed to something she had noticed.

Everyone went into the same direction she had seen at and walked towards it. The object Hotaru had her sights targeting on was something that looks like a huge chunk of rock but as they got closer towards what it could be it became more clear and revealed itself infront of them.

"What is this suppose to be?" Hotaru wondered.

The figure showed up as some kind of stone designed statue mounted on a stone based pedistal. The design was rather disturbing looking as it pictured a human skull with the bottom jaw still attached with japanese writing in the center of the head above the nose and eyes on top of a demon head figurine; the letter represented the word _**Conquest**_.

"Is it possible that this is some kind of cult worshipping room and this here is maybe their idol they made this room for?" Ami examined.

"You mean that this has to do with the beast that helped them and they're honoring it." Usagi thought of.

A rumbling and monstrous voice roared out."Not true but rather it was worshipping me for conquering the demon."

All guys and girls got into fighting position as they heard the unpleaseant sound of something but couldn't figure out where it was comming from.

"Please to meet those worthy of my minions." It gave introduction.

"Whose there show yourself!" Android 17 called out in demand.

"Hahahaha I am glad to see that after all these years for such a very long time that I've finally met a remarkable kind of people who are not just more worthless food source." The otherworldly voice continued on.

"Can't say the same about you, how about you reveal to us who you are." Trunks courageously called out.

"Since you've amused me enough I will tell you the entire history of this place and how me and my bandits got it." The voice felt proud he was about to tell his newly arrived visitors his elaborate past.

"We know you made some kind of deal with an Oni and it helped you kill the once good rulers of this village leaving you and your band of criminals to prey on the helpless villagers. We know what happened and what lead to it's destruction instead of it's preservation were it not for you." Sailor Moon spouted without fear.

"On the contruary to what you were told me and my bandits were not just sword wielding murdering theives, we were also experienced in capturing demons. We kidnapped many people throughout our days but capturing preists and experts on Oni were far more valuable than any treasure could afford and thanks to that method we used our newly recruited demon experts to help us find and slay one whom had the powers to help me defeat and annihilate every kind of defender this village had. Unfortunately the village had a greater number of people willing to die for their foolish freedom and all of the members in my band were killed leaving me their leader left alone. I had no one, no strong men by my side, no serving villagers I had lost all of it except for this damn empty village." He told.

"You're a monster." Gohan angrily said.

"Hehehehe but eventually I learned how to use the powers of the Oni and curse this land enough that during the time when spirits were aloud to walk the Earth I would take control of all things that die not just in this village but the rest of the forest as well and I made sure those dead under my control would keep finding more prey that I could watch die spectacularily." He ended.

The stone statue then started lighting up in a powerful red flame. Fire erupted from the formed letters then the opened holes of the skulls eyes and nostrils and some gaps on the mouth, the oni's eyes at the bottom were also flaring in the same fashion and before they knew it the walls and the roof started shaking like a violent earthquake.

The girls and the guys could not keep their feet in place as the crumbling effect started to force the entire structural area to fall apart and have it's pieces break off and hit the ground.

"We have to get out of here now!" Gohan shouted letting everyone know.

 _ **To be continued...**_


	10. Final Battle

_**Happy Halloween everyone I hope you enjoy this part because it took so much work from me please read and review.**_

* * *

Everyone was able to make it out as they gathered at the outside escaping the building that still was collapsing on itself but in order to be safe they had to go farther away as they left from many yards away from it.

"Is everyone alright? Nobody left behind?" Trunks announced once they all stopped running.

"Chibiusa and Chibi Chibi are here." Sailor Moon confirmed with each of the two youngest girls latching onto her in a safe hug.

"So is Yamcha, Android 17, and my little brother Goten." Gohan answered.

"Ami and I are doing fine, that should make everyone thank goodness." Hotaru informed.

The whole team of young warrior stood still as they all gazed in an inexplicable confusion at the fall of the center building. The condition of the foundation had only gotten worse as the walls and the roofs were cracking heavily and violently before slowly splitting into pieces and crashing into the ground in a loud colliding impact. The very top roof would get the most destructive force out of everything that held the building together as it was the highest and most constructed out of all.

"So what is it over now I mean what gives?" Yamcha could not understand what the point of it was.

As Gohan became part of the onlooking his ears had picked up on something making footsteps heading towards their way from a long distance but it was close enough to be in the same area of the village they were on.

"Guys I'm hearing something." Gohan informed.

With the second youngest half Saiyan having his perceiving ki radar in and determining on his set of sounds the same kind went on to extend to the others along with him.

"I heard it too." Trunks also found the noise and it only drew closer.

Heading towards their way seemed like something the size of a rhinosaurus or an elephant or maybe even bigger, the footsteps were not armies of zombies like the ones from before but instead dozens upon dozens of much larger thumping that proved greater than the largest undead brown bears they fought off previously.

Rushing to meet them as they went past several ancient complexes stomping away aggressively it was then the newcomers had finally showed up in the same section the group were together in.

"You have got to be kidding me." Trunks bewildered at the new kind of form the enemy had taken.

It's hands were more than three feet large as it left oversized handprints mounted on the ground each time they landed but it wasn't the size that got the attention of the son of the Saiyan Prince but the fact that it was an abomination of an already unpleaseant looking walking aggressive corpse. The new creature revealed it's form as a distorted merge of dead body parts ranging from all of the killed animals and people turning it into an over 9 foot gorilla walking molded monster. It's head was made up of various skulls from what lived in the forest, it's arms were mashed up from other arms from different kinds of zombies, and it was the same with the torso and the legs, it's large torso made of other dead torso's and legs in the same fashion for undead legs.

Android 17 engaged first by blasting the abomination in the head with a powerful enough ocean blue colored ki blast that it exploded every single skull that horrible thing carried afterwards it fell to the ground and died.

Despite the part human part machines quick thinking action there were still more of those large things comming out for the kill as many more ran in showing themselves forcing every Sailor senshi and Z senshi to invoke a counter.

"Everyone stay in formation and attack but stay close or they'll pick you apart!" Gohan commanded as he shouted before firing a Masenko wave a yellow colored energy ki blast at the head of a large abomination zombie blowing away it's upper body leaving it's worthless dead legs.

An entire battle was set and the combatants were the outnumbered living powered heroes against the larger numbers of rampaging dead merged beasts and although the odds were against our heroes they still held strong.

Three of the many abominations carried on their assault when they charged over to attack Sailor Mercury and Yamcha who had already been prepared to launch their attacks

"Shine Aqua Illusion." Sailor Mercury shouted her technique as she gathered watery substance within the palm of her hand.

Once the abominations reached close enough she waved about the large quantity of splashes of water that ended up connecting to them as they impacted their fowl coated hides upon impact. Too bad for them they couldn't answer after the magical form of liquid not only hit them hard enough to give them pause but as well the special type of water began engulfing them in a more solid form of ice which in just a split second fully encased them in a frozen shell.

Taking advantage of the stun Sailor Mercury put on them Yamcha followed up by sprinting towards the three opposers finishing where his blue haired Sailor girlfriend started.

"Wolf Fang Fist!" The image of a large charging wolf made it's illusion after Yamcha formed his hands into claw like fists.

His attack landed a strong fury of strong rapid claw slashes breaking through the icy entombment enough that the abominations were left falling into pieces after being sliced apart by the combination team attack from the couples.

Sailor Moon and Chibi Moon were also busy dealing with a double team of abominations comming after them. The mother and daugther warriors had brought out their Moon Kaleido Scope now that the time called for it.

"Moon Gorgeous Meditation." Side by side the two aimed their rods each made a target of choice, Sailor Moon going for one while Chibi Moon went for the other.

Shards of glass like triangular light launched out of the front of their adoring decorated wands then covered the creatures in large amounts of it puncturing them greatly and immediately after they were pierced by the attacks of both Sailor girls the light enveloped them completey before they broke off into shattering pieces.

While the parent and offspring had just taken care of two more of the new platoon of merged zombies the future husband of Usagi and father of Chibiusa was engaging on one in his own confrontation.

Trunks charged his katana blade with his usual yellow ki energy then used it to slash off the arm of the abombination as it tried to punch him with it's massive grouped up arm. With it's arm lost it still didn't stop the creature from trying as it tried to use it's currently useful other arm to attack as it swiped.

"Raaahh!" The teen half Saiyan warrior gave it no time or chance to land any kind of hit as he immediately swung his sword with all his might vertically from top to bottom. The slash he performed split apart the abombination in two pieces easily adding another kill count in the many casualties their attackers have gained.

Everybody continued holding their own against the failed might of the remaining horde of the lastest army attack of the undead. Sailor Saturn had her Silence Glaive pulled out which she used to inflict more than seven deaths of the abombinations while Gohan and his brother Goten were releasing barrages of rapid ki shots easily killing a good number of them as well.

With the fight still going on in the favor of the living heroes winning left and right each time they answered the many attempts on them unbeknownst to their knowledge another large rumbling occured from the remains of the grounded structure of the main hall something large was rising up.

Emerging from the ground causing all sorts of dirt, and rubble being thrown around and creating large cracks on the Earth surrounding it the enlarged skeletal bone version of the head of that statue that was in the cult worship section appeared, it still was enflamed like it was before but it was clear demonic power had to do with why it had grown many times than it looked before and replaced the stone with a more human bone like nature.

Rising more from the depth of the ground the skull was merely part of a larger body of a giant.

"What now." Gohan set his sights in the new event that took place aftter he had just finished ki blasting the last of the abominations that he and the rest of his friends proved too good for.

Showing it's entire body that was around 80 feet tall or more the giant had worn weary and broken down samurai like armor big enough to fit it as if it was given the world record but obviously it was supernaturally formed as part of the entire thing. At the chestplate of the upper body armor there was a demons head design made at the base of it which also matched the statue along with the skull.

"I am Tsuyoshi the ruler of this land, anyone who comes here shall face death and enslavement to my will." The same voice from the destroyed building returned.

"Damn it he's back." Yamcha gritted his teeth as he locked his prepared eyes on the enemies biggest form.

The skelton giant's head turned to the ground below where it found the young warrior group. "No matter how strong you are this time you are no match for this kind of power. Now die and be part of my place once and for all."

The two young sons of Goku made the first attack on their next opponent.

"Masenko!" Gohan yelled as he fired his attack.

"Ahhh!" Goten yelled as he rapidly shot out multiple yellow ki energy blasts.

The ray of Gohans Masenko struck the chest armored part of the giant but once it hit all that happened was an undamaging strike that didn't even seem to land a scratch. It was no better with Gotens balls of energy hitting it in all places only to not get any further good result.

"Oh no he's too strong even for that." Chibi Moon realized.

The giant then raised it's collosal skeleton arm then reached out forward as it launched it's arm directly towards the group. The hand itself was strong enough to cause the ground to recieve an earthquake aftershock where the boys and girls were just standing.

"Aaaah!" all of them had screamed upon being hit.

"Aaaahhhh!" Sailor Mercury had screamed the loudest out of all of them because she was the one it was able to grab with it's hand.

The light blue themed senshi was helpless as her arms and legs were within the grip of large bones coiling around every part of her except for her shoulders and above which wouldn't really do anything for the time.

"Ami no!" Yamcha shouted and ran towards her trying to save her once the giant brought her up from the ground.

With the largest undead kaiju being able to take one of his opponents teamates he hadn't settled yet for just one. He then turned his large human formed skull over to seek out more of them and to his success he saw Sailor Moon had sat on the ground trying to get up from the impact.

Sailor Moon didn't notice as her head shook trying to regain her senses but too late she was to see the large white bones of the opened palm of the giants hand made it's way towards her.

"Agh." Sailor Moon watched as she knew she couldn't escape on time.

"Usagi I got you!" The Super Saiyan teen flew towards his Sailor girlfriend with all of his powers boosting him to reach her.

He was able to make it on time to get to her but he had realized there weren't enough moments to get her out of range from the demon powered giant zombies closing grip.

All Trunks could do now was swing his arms around his blonde Sailor clad rabbit's bare shoulders in a hugging like embrace at the exact brief instant the large hand had put both of them in it's complete coiling and strong grasp.

"Gah! Usagi hang on I won't let you be crushed." Trunks roughtly tried to breath as he let his whole Super Saiyan strenght keep at bay the tightening constriction of the pressure of the giants hand willing to save them both or atleast the Sailor leader.

"Trunks!" Sailor Moon feared as she sees the kind of trouble they're in for now that the giant had gotten a hold of herself, her love, and one of her friends turning the tables on their once admirable and victorious friends.

"Mom! Dad!" Chibusa cried in tears for the grim occurance of her parents.

"Sailor Mercury!" Hotaru called out for her friend as she watched fearfully and witnessed her giving into the hand containing her and Yamcha attempting desperately to make the steel like hardened coated bones break.

"Kamehameha!" Yamcha unleashed a wave of ki blasted energy as he fired. He had the bottom his feet planted at the most leveled part of around the wrist section trying to keep his position in the spot where he could drill his most powerful attack on it.

"Kamehameha!" Yamcha tried once again but like before his attacks had proven not enough to make the giant release it's grip as his blasts were simply nullified without any signs of progression.

The expression on the skeleton giant while couldn't be noticed physically his voice was enough to portray his evil intentions as he looked at his two most powerful opressors become his mere play things.

"Hahahah this is just so enjoyable to watch." He coldly looked at Yamcha still firing all of his ki blasts to no avail with the dying Sailor Mercury, the tightening grip all over her body proved overwhelming as it squeezed so much out of her that her facial expressions had tired out and she couldn't even have enough effort in her to move her head after her eyes had closed completey.

Yamcha quit trying to attack the hand and went over and kneeled down to attend to Sailor Mercury who was nearly unconscious.

"Ami? Ami please hang in there I won't give up on you now!" Yamcha's eyes widened and he sweated in failure. He tried to comfort her as he placed both of his palms on the side of her cheeks attempting to keep her clinging on for her life but her couldn't get any kind of answer.

"I could just crush your friend immediately but I think watching her suffer so much and your lack of triumph over saving her is too entertaining." The giant laughed then turned his attention to Trunks and Usagi.

"Boy you are very strong indeed but it's only a matter of time till you lose all of your strenght, you are only delaying the inevitable." He commented.

"Grrr! I won't let you do this to her!" Trunks remained sure he was not going to let his love be killed in such a fashion however the giant bones that firmly sank in all around him started to narrow down abit more. All of Trunks' Super Saiyan strenght were slowly decreasing.

"Trunks please you've got to keep going don't let him win." Sailor Moon tried to cheer him on but now she could feel more of his arms tightening against her shoulders, and his chest was squeezing into hers. The couple could feel the opposite sides of their faces brush against eachother.

"Agh!" Sailor Moon painfully felt now that the giants grip went past the blockage of Trunks strenght then onto her.

The group on ground meanwhile were trying to conceive a plan to help save their three friends in need of their assistance.

"What do we do it's too powerful even for us?" Chibiusa.

The very youngest of all of the boys and girls walked in. "Chibi Chibi."

"Hey Chibi what are you doing?" Goten noticed.

The smallest person out of all of them closed her eyes as she stood still then placed her hands together and fingers intertwined in a praying style gesture. Immediately a tiny little tear droplet came out from one of her eyes and by itself rained down below her, after this happened an spherical aura formed a sakura pink colored light magical barrier around her.

It took them a few seconds but the remaining warriors eventually noticed Chibi Chibi was using her powers in order to help them for the moment taking their eyes off their friends who were in trouble and lent their attention to Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon.

"What's going on?" Gohan saw her.

After the barrier had rotated like a hamster ball it started growing out bigger then exploded into a powerful beam of light that struck out into the sky above everyone, the flash had caught all of Chibi Chibi's allies in a blinding effect and engulfed them in it's energy.

The show of power had caught the attention of the zombie giant as he took his gaze away from his three holding enemies and looked into the line stream of vast light.

"What is this?" He said as it surprised his empty dark eyeholes from what he could see.

When the light vanished out of thin air the Sailors and Z fighters were still remained in their same position they had before.

"What the hell just happened for some reason I feel stronger?" Android 17 said in both shock and content over his newly aquired energy.

"This was Chibi Chibi moon's ability to help us she gave us some of her energy that's what makes her such a great help." Hotaru explained one of her friends powers to Android 17.

With the toddler Sailor doing her part in supporting her friends the technique she used had taken it's toll on her. Whenever Chibi Chibi Moon does that with her powers she would fall into a deep sleep as her donation required so much of her to give out and it was only once per battle on a given time.

Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon floated down in the air as her eyes remained closed and she could no longer move herself now that she was forced to rest.

"I got you Chibi." Goten flew to the direction Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon was floating down over.

Thank goodness her friend of both closest size and age had always kept his watch over her and headed her way then carried the littliest girl into his arms, it was now Goku's latest son's job to look after Chibi Chibi Moon and protect her while she was in such a state.

"Hotaru let's both go for the head and unleash our full power." Android 17 informed then threw her his offering hand.

Sailor Saturn nodded in immediate agreement going along with his plan as her gloved senshi hand took his.

With a blinding flash of rapid speed the two part Human and part machines flew straight up and met face to face against the giant. He was taken by surprise as he nearly stepped backwards upon seeing just two of them show up infront of him in his plain view.

"What how did you do that?!" The living dead giant had now shown some fear when they now have a trick of their own to get him with.

"Silence Glaive Suprise!" Sailor Saturn held forth her Silence Glaive then announced her attack.

"Field On!" Android 17 joined in the assault.

The two black haired airbourne warriors both glowed into an orb form shape of energy, Sailor Saturns was purple while Android 17s was green. The two then exploded their globe like shield out which blasted away at the giant and for the first time an attack was able to do harm to it and the giant shook then staggered back as the force of their move was strong enough to do so.

"That's not possible!" The giant could feel the pain of the hit which now made hims worry. The plan had proven successful now that he could no longer control his hands which he still had a hold on the three of them.

"Wait I can feel him weakening." Trunks still had lasting strenght and with this opportunity finally showing itself Trunks had to act.

"Aaaahhh!" Trunks pushed his arms out against the inside of the giant palm and was able to pry himself free with Sailor Moon whom he had still held onto which was enough for him to to fly her down.

With the two able to be free from the giants grasp there was still Sailor Mercury who was in trouble.

"Thank you guys." Yamcha finally was able to get his Sailor girlfriend out and lucky for him the grip on her side was now even more loose. Not wasting any time Yamcha put his arms under hers then pulled her out releasing her from the large skeleton hand. Now that he could carry Sailor Mercury by putting one of her arms around his shoulder and back of his neck and side of her face resting against his while holding her from her back with his arm he had flown down to the ground rejoining his friends Trunks and Sailor Moon.

The battle was now returning into the favor of the living heroes.

"Lets finish this once and for all Gohan." Super Sailor Chibi Moon said in committed determination and wielded her Moon Kaleidoscope.

"Right." Gohan agreed completely with the same attitude and then charged his ki up to it's max then transformed into Super Saiyan 2.

The second children of their repsective parents of different families both flew forward and headed in to mount the final attack in conclusion to the battle the needed to end. Once they had gotten close enough Chibi Moon aimed forward her rod towards the skeletal zombie kaiju while Gohan would follow her lead by putting the front palms of both of his hands together at the front end of the magic wand.

Both Sailor and Saiyan friends charged out their energies of magic and ki manipulation with Chibi Moon surging pink onto her rod and Gohan surging yellow onto his hands.

"Rainbow Moon Heartache!" Super Sailor Chibi Moon released her attack.

"Kamehameha!" Gohan put out all of his power.

The combination move spontaneously burst out two different colored energies which had mixed in the Sailor childs pink light energy beam with the Saiyan childs blue own and together they formed a large joint beam attack. The large amount of formed energy was so huge that it was nearly the same size as the head of the giants own white cemented skull.

"Aaaaahhhhgggg!" The spirit of the Oni empowered bandit took a direct and unyielding powerful blow from ray of pink and blue light.

It was indeed a strong hit as the effects of the source of inner potential were far greater than he could ever imagine. With the beam giving out a final explosion all that could happen now was the last bandit of his clan had now been put to rest, not only was his greatest form physically defeated by his new but this time after all these years worthy challengers but his spirit was also forced to face another otherworldly combatant and was unable to remain any longer in the world he had once ruled. Sailor Chibi Moon and Super Saiyan Gohans team attack the "Rainbow Moon Heart Kamehameha" and the power behind it had damaged his spirit so greatly he was now repelled away from this world and send off into the next plain of existence when he could no longer use his powers.

 _ **Capsule Corp Atrium**_

The next day after the whole incident happened everyone had chosen to meet up and sit at the outside seating area designed within the built in forest. They had all recovered from the incident and because Tsuyoshi the oni bandit was destroyed they were able to leave the forest of Hakakaira without any more zombies of anykind showing up which meant that the curse had been lifted after Tsuyoshi met his end.

Bulma was serving tea out for everyone as she grabbed a silver adorned tray with the mug and tea kettle she had held. Trunks and Usagi were sitting on the placed couch in the field next to them they were joined by Ami who accepted her tea cup as she held it in her hands and went to sip some and her boyfriend Yamcha next to her while Android 17 and Hotaru were just standing, Hotaru was allowed to hold onto Lapis's arm and rested her head on his shoulder with strong connecting feelings.

Capsule Corporations top scientist and one of it's prime owners Bulma would sympathize with her son and his koibito over such a horrible disaster.

"I am so sorry for what happened to your friends. I am glad you were able to make it out but still if only it could've been prevented." Bulma expressed.

Usagi couldn't be uplifting as she still felt loss with an unhappy expression. "Had we all known much earlier and came to the conclusion of the curse of Hakakaira they would be here with us now. Thank you Mrs. Briefs for going to compensate for our friends funeral it means so much."

As they continued conversing the TV they had left on in order to watch out for the News Bulletin would finally reveal itself.

"Hey guys I think it's here." Usagi directed everyone to the nearby screen.

"Chibiusa the news is on!" Hotaru called out to her younger friend.

The first daughter of Sailor Moon was joined by Gokus' first and second son along with her sibling like counterpart when they all came together and joined the older senshi on observing broadcast over what had taken place with all of them.

Showing up inside the wide format an over 40 year old anchorman with short black smooth hair and a finely combed mustache began relaying information of the current events that were about to unfold.

He would inform. "Tonights story a terribly fatal attack had occured in the Hakakaira forest leading to the deaths of 4 out of 6 teens. Currently there is no further information regarding this incident however one of Capsule Corporations co-owners Bulma Briefs is awaiting further statement over the events that had happened here in this forest. Hakakaira was long thought by locals as an urban legend to be haunted or cursed as many hikers have dissappeared within these woods however they are presumed to have been lost as other's who've gone in have successfully made it back without incident. This would add another death toll to the numbers of lives lost."

Bulma reluctantly had to detail on what her plans for the situation needed to be answered, she forced herself to put her head faced down in dissappointment as she spoke. "I didn't want to have to do this but Capsule Corp. has to cover this entire thing up as a bear attack."

Goten was upset and unable to understand. "What? But why shouldn't we tell them that the forest was cursed?"

Gohan had to explain to his young and inexperienced brother. "Goten we can't tell them that. They either wouldn't believe it which their families and friends would be dissappointed in us for saying such things or if they did there are factors we need to think about. Us being able to kill an army of zombies will have people comming to our homes and revealing our secrets."

"Oh okay."The younger Son realized.

Yamcha would agree with the choice. "With the curse being gone there should be no more deaths in that place, well atleast none that would be linked to the supernatural village. And the public will be calmer after a few more years.

His girlfriend Ami would give a sign in approval as she nodded her head in response.

Android 17 seemed to not care for what lies ahead so he decided it was time for him to take off.

"That's all fine and dandy but I think I've done enough for my part." Android 17 then turned his attention towards his purple themed Sailor girlfriend. "If you want to stay with them Hotaru, I won't stop you."

He thought his magical girlfriend would have chosen to stay with her longtime friends but because they've always been around all her life and will still see them again much more in the future she had chosen a time like this to stick around with her significant other as she rather didn't want to think about leaving him alone as she use to feel.

"It's okay Lapis, for now let's go together. We will always have eachother." Hotaru would then intertwine the fingers of her hand into his opposite palms where both the cyborg background couple would caring and lovingly hold.

Hotaru gave Android 17 a strong and proud smile confirming her happiness portrayed across her expression which in turn Android 17 would respond in the same exact way. Both of them would then start walking and heading towards the Atriums exit.

"Hey Lapis." Trunks called out for his attention.

The voice of his former rival was enough to give Android 17 halt as he heard him while his back was still turned.

"That's the first time you've ever used my real name." Android 17 realized in a rather sarcastic tone but at the same time he had a reason for stopping and listening more on Trunks.

Trunks instead of sounding threatened by his prescense rather it was more of him wanting say what he needed to say. "I know and I just wanted to say thank you for saving us back there, we couldn't have done it without you."

Gohan who had also in the past felt the same way as his older lavender haired friend joined in. "You were always better than Gero and the Android of Trunks' timeline, it was only a matter of time til we could see it at a moment like this."

Trunks also wanted to grant his upmost respect for the artificial Human by finishing his last words to him. "I can tell that you will be a great man for Hotaru just as I have for Usagi, what Yamcha does for Ami, and what Goten and Gohan will be that's for sure."

Goten happily joined in "Welcome to the team!"

Hotaru smiled and informed Android 17. "You hear that Lapis, they accept you now."

All the words from the rest of the Z Senshi could do was leave the former Red Ribbon test subject a smirk of accomplishment.

"Don't think this makes me a member. I still prefer Hotarus' friends." Android 17 brushed off.

"He'll come around don't worry." Hotaru had to cover for her boyfriend and settled before leaving with him to the exit of Capsule Corp.

Trunks with a defeated tone and a sweatdrop had relented. "Well I guess that's good enough for now."

A few days later Trunks and Usagi would offer a video online as a respectful tribute to their fallen friends. Many people who had followed Kosei's Channel online would have reccomendations of Trunks posted video speaking out about the incident to which it reached over 23 million views in just several hours.

 _ **Trunks log**_

Trunks face appeared infront of the screen as he readied to speak meanwhile on his left Usagi had also showed herself as she wanted to take part in grief. They were also joined in by their younger friends and daughter Goten, Chibi Chibi, Gohan and Chibiusa.

"To the family of Yuto and Namika. We are sorry we couldn't save them from what happened. I feel so dissappointed in myself for not being able to stop such a rabid thing from doing what it did. I know I could've done nothing but still anything would've been better and if there was a chance I would've tried my best to take it to keep them alive." Trunks stated then started to shed some tears.

Usagi let Trunks ease himself while she chose to continue forward with the speech. "Yuto and Namika, were such good people who didn't deserve such a fate so in order to honor them I present this picture."

When Usagi gave the signal her young pinkhaired daughter Chibiusa came forth and showed infront of the screen the same picture Namika had left at the Village of Hakakaira while they tried to make the video documentary.

"This is the picture of Yuto and Namikas fathers, we will give it to them as the rightful owners of their son and daugther." Chibiusa informed she then pulled out the ring that Yuto had previously owned and she showed the camera the item. "Yuto was also going to use this to propose to Namika, their families are the rightful owners of these."

The first daugther of Sailor Moon felt uneasy when she had to show the picture and jewelry to the many viewers watching her.

Gohan then spoke out more as they still had to mention the two other friends of Trunks and Usagi. "Mitsu and Kosei had planned to use the video as a way to generate enough views to earn enough money for Kosei's younger brother Eiji who is injured and resting at the hospital. His brother wanted a special mountain bike."

Trunks felt much more confident now so he would come out and finish the video. "We will do what our friends would've wished and give them more than enough money to pay for Eiji's hospital bill and he will have the bike Kosei wanted to give him."

Usagi concluded the video with her final words. "We thank you all for watching this and please let us all pay our respects to them." She would then cry with her loving and caring man.

Bulma had finally released official confirmation of a violent bear attack that had taken the lives of Yuto, Namika, Kosei and Mitsu, in order to prevent gunmen or angry people seeking and hunting down multiple members of the Ursidae family to find the said unknown bear Bulma had her people find just one random bear that had rabies which would help in the situation and move things forward.

After the attack was covered Capsule Corporation would as agreed upon by the top owners Bulma, and Trunks pay for the funeral attended by all friends and family of the four passed away teens as well as a large group of people who had viewed Trunks and Usagis video.

* * *

 ** _Happy Halloween everybody and thank you so much for reading my story_**


End file.
